The Whole Truth
by The Spangled Pandemonium
Summary: Hermione is at the train station waiting for her ride home when she falls and everything becomes black. She wakes up at the hospital not knowing what’s hit her, or any of her past thoughts and dreams, and sees with her anxious parents, Draco Malfoy.
1. Sheer Cacophony

Title: The Whole Truth 

Author: The*Spangled*Pandemonium

Chapter Title: Sheer Cacophony

Summary: Hermione is at the train station waiting for her ride home when she falls over, and everything becomes black. She wakes up at the hospital, not knowing what's hit her, or any of her past thoughts and dreams, and sees, with her anxious parents, Draco Malfoy. She doesn't know who he is, except… He seems to be her boyfriend.

~~~*~~~

Hermione:

I could never forget that fateful day--even if I wanted to. It was nearing the ending of summer break in London, and like half the population of the world, I was at the train station. The warm easy wind rustled my untamed russet mane as I worked my way through the crowded, foul smelling, and utterly horrid place. I was looking for my train, which, irritatingly, was nowhere to be found.

Apprehensively, I checked my watch. 5:30, right? Why wasn't the blasted thing here yet? Dumping my four shopping bags on the pavement with questionable hygiene, I hunted for my wallet in the bursting-with-fullness leather purse that I had received from my parents. Grabbing the small paper sandwiched between various mini wizard photos of my friends, I glanced at the time stated on the ticket.

6:30.

My jaw grew slack and my eyes roved frantically, disbelievingly over the paper. 6:30, it still read. I had left that exotic bookstore without buying anything, to discover I had read the time wrong?! 

Grabbing my bags abruptly, I stalked off towards the bathroom, ignoring the scowls and glares of the various people I kept on careening into. I didn't even bother to dodge the guy in roller blades. Tough luck, this girl was in a bad mood, and was determined to show it.

I, Hermione Granger, the girl who always follows directions, the girl who is famous for never getting any mistakes, read the time on her train ticket wrong. Wasn't it ironic?

Stepping into the toilet swarming with people, I shut myself up in the grimy stall. It was a miracle that I only had to wait five minutes to get in, considering the crowd stationed impatiently outside. It didn't really matter actually, I _did _have time to kill.

Pulling out my wand, I started to utter a spell under my breath to clean the filth up so I could sit down on top of the toilet seat and think of what to do next. I suddenly realized that I was in the muggle world. No magic allowed. That was quite a blow to me, I mean, I depended on that thing. It made me feel safe! I took slow, painful breath, shoved the door open, while steaming inside, feeling even worse than before.

I caught a quick glance at myself as I flounced out of the toilet.

I admit it. I havechanged. In looks, that is. My hair was the same color and length, but the frizziness that I used to hate morphed into curls. I have no clue why. Pure force of will, maybe? I grew a bit, too. Gained some weight, though not unattractively. I was curvaceous, the tight-fitting designer jeans I had on did more to my sixteen-year-old body than any other item I had in my closet. I wanted to look sophisticated and approachable for my day out in town. And I certainly did. 

"Did" is the word I have to emphasize, though. I didn't look like a person who could make a man advance on me now. I looked like a person who would send a man skittering away for even daring to glace at me. The sour I'm-busy-so-leave-me-alone look didn't help much either. But I admit it, I was still gorgeous.

I mentally slapped myself for being so vain. I needed to concentrate. What would I do next, damn it! I had approximately fifty-five minutes to use up, and I didn't know what to do with them. Go patrolling for any small shops nearby? Simply find an empty seat somewhere and read? Buy another ticket? Eat?

I knocked out the first option, the stores probably had their tourist prices rising sky high, since it was summer in one of the busiest places in the country. Besides, it didn't seem right to waste the little money I had left for frivolous little trinkets.

I cancelled out the second one too. It was impossible to find an empty space somewhere. Anyway, I wouldn't risk sitting on the sidelines like an old bag lady. Someone might attempt to snatch my (very expensive) bags.

I wouldn't buy another ticket either. It would be a complete waste of money. I only had… I checked my watch one more. Fifty-four minutes left. Great. It was way too long, but my dad would strangle me if I bought another one, he had bought the tickets and given me a wad of cash for a going away present. I had to stay in this cursed place.

That left the last option. Why shouldn't I go to some restaurant? I could read there. My belongings would be safe with me. I could spend my time there simply nibbling on food and drinking. And I wouldn't be tempted to spend tons of money in some little place like that, right?

I walked down the stairs towards the small coffee shop, a cozy looking place that didn't have too much people in it, not noticing the big wet puddle on the ground I stepped on. 

My legs flew from under me and I heard a loud thunk in the distance. Everything merged into one of my favorite colors. Black.

Author's Note: My first Harry Potter Romantic fic. It's Draco/Hermione, so don't read more if you hate the couple. Please review, or I might not continue it. Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. Thank you! 


	2. Poor Rich Person

Title: The Whole Truth 

Author: The*Spangled*Pandemonium

Chapter Title: Poor Rich Person

~~~*~~~

Draco:

What the hell was I supposed to do now?

I was trudging around the impossibly crowded muggle station having absolutely no idea for what or why I was there.

Because of some demented reason, my father told me I needed to have survival skills in the world without using magic. It's so fucking useless! I was born a pureblood, and I was raised as one! I'm a wizard, for crying out loud! I have no intention of following in my father's footsteps, becoming a Deatheater and all, and I've told him that fact already. I didn't need or want any experience with muggles, whether it's torturing them or simply walking amidst them.

I brushed back a handful of pale blond hair away from my face, scowling at the lack of respect as some random person ran into me, rushing off without as much as an "Ooops! Sorry!" No one would probably even care if I were a Malfoy in this unsophisticated, uncivilized place. I shook my head unbelievingly. No magic! 

I couldn't even begin imagining how powerless I was in this place. Frankly, I didn't want to even think about it. And I wasn't about to start now.

I reluctantly remembered happened with my father yesterday, and searched for another meaning in this blasted plan.

***

"You called me, father?"

"Draco, I will be taking you to the London Underground tomorrow." He said, his tone was even and carefully expressionless.

"Erm… Why? Do you need to go to Hogsmeade? Can't we just use Floo powder instead?" I was genuinely curious about what was going to happen, maybe a bit worried. I didn't go to the muggle Underground much, only to get to Platform 9 ¾, to tell you the truth. I generally stayed away from the non-magic world. I didn't want to wallow with people that I had learned to act spiteful towards. No one really knows it, but I don't really hate mudbloods or muggles, it's just that I'm so used to being malicious about them, that it's sort of automatic now. Strange, huh?

"No. I'll be dropping you off there from the Leaky Cauldron. You have to spend a day in the muggle world. This experience will make you stronger than ever, Draco. I also had it when I was your age. I'll give you the clothes and items you should carry." 

He interrupted my steady stream of complaints and exclamations with a loudly said phrase. "I have a piece of parchment with directions on it, _never break the rules_." He emphasized the last phrase strongly, "These are the things you need. Read everything before you go to bed now. Good Night, son." He said finally, handing me a small trunk and walking out of the room, his dark robes swishing, leaving me gaping blankly at the door.

As my father told me to do, I looked inside the trunk. I saw a neatly folded pile of clothes, an empty Jansport bag, a small weird muggle device that had a note attached to it, an item called a wallet, basic hygienic bits and pieces, and a roll of parchment.

I picked up the device with an intrigued look on my face. Squinting my pale eyes, I read the note carefully and uncertainly. Apparently, the gadget was called a "cell phone." It allowed you to talk to somebody if you dialed a certain number (called a phone number or cell phone number) and pressed a green button. You weren't supposed to yell at it, just talk normally, like the person was near you, and hold the thing up to your ear. Those were the basics. It was strangely exciting, like a new toy. The note gave me a number to call in case of emergency. I assumed that it would call my father.

Next, I pulled out the clothes. It was nothing like the garments I usually wore. The shirt was a dark remarkable jade color, with an arresting, intricate design of a dragon on it. I immediately liked it. The jeans were indigo, but somehow faded interestingly and very baggy, the brand "Levi Jeans" was sewn into the side on leather. It was provided with a leather belt, with whaddya know, another dragon on the buckle. Along with that peculiar ensemble, I had a longish sort of black trench coat, which somehow reminded me of my robes. I had no idea if I looked good, since I wasn't really into the styles of muggle clothing, but I must say, I felt comfortable in these clothes, it couldn't be that bad being a muggle in short bursts, could it?

I grabbed the wallet and opened it, enthusiastically. It really felt like Christmas, new things and all. I was disappointed to see there was only a thick wad of paper and a little note. It simply read: "I have given you ₤5000. Use what you want of it." I didn't really dwell on it, though. All I knew was that "₤" meant that it was the currency in London. I had no clue if that would buy me anything.

Lastly, I pulled out the parchment, it read:

The Rules 

_1) Do NOT use magic_

_2) Do not do anything to attract attention to yourself_

_3) Do not tell strangers your name_

_4) Keep your money safe, do not show it around, it is very, very valuable_

_5) Keep your cell phone safe_

_6) Do not associate with strangers except shopkeepers, etc._

_7) Do not stray too far from the London Underground_

_8) If you find yourself lost or are in any other emergencies, dial the number given_

_9) You may eat at any restaurant_

_10) Meet back at the Leaky cauldron at 9:00_

I had guessed that was it. It didn't look too hard. 

***

The task had seemed ridiculously easy yesterday, but now I was in a mode of pure panic, even though I wasn't showing it.

I pulled out the piece of parchment and re-read it for the billionth time. I wasn't exactly lost, and my items were placed securely in my backpack. Unfortunately for me, it was 5:30, and I had three and a half hours to go. God, time passes slowly. 

Another person bumped into me and I looked up with annoyance. Why was everyone in a rush here? It appeared as if like everyone was late in this terrible place. From my eyes, it was like I was the only person with nothing in particular to do.

As I walked around, trying to eat up time, I had a sudden jolt of an idea. Why not eat? That would knock out an hour or so. And I did have enough cash to spend, and it wasn't like I had anything else to do.

I stepped inside a small souvenir shop and nervously asked the muggle lady inside. "Erm… Excuse me… Umm… Miss?" I stuttered, "Where's the nearest restaurant?"

She regarded me with a scrutinizing look, and I immediately held my breath nervously. Did I seem too conspicuous? What did I do now? Oh no… I hadn't even finished the first hour in this damn thing!

 "Sorry, you didn't really look like a tourist." She replied (finally) and I slowly let my breath out. Really? I looked like I fit in? I thought to myself. It was strangely satisfying. "Go left and walk a while, you'll find a coffee shop." She continued and smiled at me.

"Thanks." I muttered as I left the shop without really looking at anything. I followed her directions through the chaotic area. It didn't seem too hard now.

I could see the sign above the coffee shop as I trudged closer, and I walked even faster. Maybe there I could think about what I could do next.

I was puzzled though, by a knot of people looking down at something on the concrete. I came closer, not wanting to miss out on what was happened. Did someone die? Was this what my father wanted me to see? Did it have anything to do with my job? My eyes opened widely and I gaped on the unconscious person, on the dirty pavement. 

"Granger!" I yelled, bending down and trying to poke her awake. "GRANGER!"

She looked so different passed out on the filthy floor than in school, glaring at me and firing snippy replies to my insults. Her chocolate eyes were closed and her face was slack. How in the flying fuck had I gotten myself into this shit?

One of the teenage bystanders asked me, frowning slightly, asked me a stupid question, "Do you know this girl?" 

Highly pissed off, I replied curtly, glaring, "Of course I do! Would I be kneeling here yelling if I didn't know who she is? Help me out here?!"

I picked up my lifeless classmate and put her on a miraculously empty bench nearby. Propping her head up on my bag, I picked up her stuff and tried once more to wake her up. "Granger!" I hissed again, trying to wave the observers nearby away. She still didn't respond.

I took out my cell phone and started to call my dad. Pausing suddenly, I realized something obvious. My dad _hates _muggles! There was no chance in hell that he would try to help Hermione. What would I do now?

I walked back to the motionless onlookers, facing them sheepishly. "Umm… Do any of you know the emergency numbers?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The next thing I knew I was in a strange-smelling muggle hospital, drinking the coffee I wanted from a little machine nearby. I had ridden on the "ambulance" and saw Granger being rushed away by a pack of doctors.

I was genuinely worried. I couldn't help it! I was far from the Underground, in a peculiar place, with no idea how people with no magic did their medicine. My dad would kill me! Luckily, it was only 6:15, and hopefully, I could get somebody to take me back.

"Excuse me?" I asked a harried nurse. "Can I see Hermione Granger now? Because---"

"Who are you?" She interrupted, "I'm sorry, family members are only allowed right now."

"Argh…But…" I stuttered out, what could I say? I _needed _to see her! What could I do? "Err… I'm the one who found her… I'm her—boyfriend." I closed my eyes and breathed out wearily, embarrassed. What the hell made me say that?! 

Opening my silvery eyes slowly, I was surprised to see the nurse's face scrunched up with sympathy. "Ok, son. I'll try to get you in. It must be terrible for you to find your loved one in such a dreadful state. Follow me, maybe you can contact her parents and tell them what's happened."

I followed the lady to the room where Hermione was placed comatosely on the bed. Outlandish contraptions were all around her, soft bleeping sounds monitored her heartbeat. I turned to the nurse who was watching nearby and faked a heartbreakingly sad expression on my usually sneering face.

"Can I please be left alone with her for a moment?" I whispered dramatically, congratulating myself for acting this out perfectly.

I saw the nurse nod and watched her back retreat as she walked out of the room.

Dashing quickly to where her purse was placed, I grabbed her wallet and looked for a small address booklet. I needed to find her home number! The staff might get suspicious of me if didn't know it.

Grimacing at smiling wizard photos of Harry and Ron, I finally spotted the thing I was looking for, and quickly memorized the number.

Stepping out of the room, I grabbed a passing doctor (playing the sad-boyfriend part perfectly) and asked for a phone I could use to inform Hermione's parents.

I dialed her house number, and finding no green button, I didn't do anything except hold the receiver up to my ear. Mentally, I reviewed my notes. I should not yell. I should talk normally as if they were right there. I waited…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

ring, ring ring, ring

Hermione's Mom: Hello?

Draco: Erm… Hello? Mrs. Granger?

Hermione's Mom: Umm. Yes, who is this?

Draco: Draco Malfoy.

a puzzled silence

Hermione's Mom: Okay, do I know you? 

Draco: No, ma'am. I know Hermione though.

Hermione's Mom: I'm sorry, she's not here right now. Do you want to leave a message?

Draco: No, thank you. I'm afraid I've got some bad news to tell you about her. She's at the hospital right now.

gasp heard through the telephone

 Hermione's Mom: Oh no! What happened? Her father was going to pick her up soon!

Draco: She was at the train station, waiting, I think for her train, and she slipped in a puddle and fell down the stairs. She's unconscious right now. I'm sorry…

hysterically said

Hermione's Mom: How did you know? Why did you help? Who ARE you?

Draco: I was at the train station too. Why shouldn't I help one of my barely smothered snicker close friends?

Hermione's Mom: I didn't know you and she were close… I'm sorry, it's just that she never really talked about you.

Draco: suppressed snort Are you sure? She and I get along very well.

Hermione's Mom: I might have forgotten… Anyway… We'll be right over! You just wait for us. Bye.

Draco: Ok, Bye. Come safely!

click

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I was simply sitting at the small chair next to Hermione, watching her motionless form breathing softly. I couldn't help it. She looked so damn different. She wasn't mirroring my mocking look or scoffing at whatever insult I had thrown at her. She just looked like a small child. Despite the lies I pulled at the hospital personnel, I couldn't help looking tenderly at her. Even though I didn't like her, I felt somewhat honorable. You know, saving a damsel in distress and all. It was a feeling that was brand new to me, unlike her perfect Harry Potter and Weasel, who had saved her many times in the past year. Just looking at her there, beautiful and vulnerable, I couldn't help wondering why I never liked her before. 

As I was thinking deep thoughts, a slim middle-aged woman with shiny brown curls came over and hugged me warmly.

"There he is Philip!" She said tenderly, gazing at me with surprisingly familiar eyes, "That's Draco! He saved our Hermione!" 

A tall man came towards me and stuck out a large hand. "I'm Hermione's father. Nice to meet you. Since when have you and my daughter been going out?" He said, his eyes twinkling.

As I was practically open mouthed with horror, the nurse I spoke to came in. That bitch! She must have told them that I was Granger's boyfriend!

"Umm… A while already. I'm surprised she didn't mention me." I spoke, inventing quickly. I had to do this properly, if I wanted to leave the room with my head still attached. I couldn't say "Oh, no, sir. I would never date a filthy mudblood like her… I've been spending the past few years making her life miserable!" I suddenly, thought up something striking and heart-wrenching to blab out, "It was so painful to see her like that. I called the paramedics… I need for her to be ok… How could this happen to such a great person?" I molded my expression to a "weary, frightened lover's" with a bit of "anger at the world" mixed in. Seriously, Shakespearian quality. To tell you the truth, I was alarmed at the supposedly heartfelt words slipping out. It seemed real to me, even though I knew the feelings were completely made up.

Hermione's mom was looking at me with an affectionate face, while her father was looking like he wanted to adopt me. Damn, I felt proud. Like I won a Quidditch match or something. 

I checked my watch. It was 8:15. I needed to go back to the Underground. I only had forty-five minutes until my dad would arrive.

"I'm sorry… I need to go back to the Station…" I hinted. I really, really needed a ride back to the Leaky Cauldron. "Do you know where I can get a…taxi?" My mind had searched for the right word. Good thing I remembered it in time.

As I expected, an offer was presented. "We'll take you there." Mr. Granger told me. 

I thanked them profusely. And promised I would return the next day. By Floo powder in their fireplace. I had broken five of the rules. All this for a person I kept on telling myself I disliked immensely. I didn't even use up any of the cash. What the hell was I doing?!  


	3. Alternate Universe

Author's note: Blech. Quarter Exams coming up… I'm procrastinating from studying. : P Hehe! I hope you like this one… It's the development of their "relationship." A bit funny, actually. Please review. Constructive Criticism would be greatly appreciated. Thank you people so much for reviewing!

Title: The Whole Truth 

Author: The*Spangled*Pandemonium

Chapter Title: Alternate Universe

~~~*~~~

Hermione:

God, everything was way too bright. The bed was comfy… Did I _really_ have to wake up already? Opening my hazel eyes, I saw a crowd of three strangers sitting or pacing around the hospital room I was in. 

An astonished gasp was heard from the tall lanky blond guy who seemed my age. Who was he? Who were they? Who was I? What in heaven's name was going on here?! 

"She's awake!" He said, his eyes glittered like faded stones, brimming with surprise. I squinted, trying to remember if I knew him. Nothing. A blank. I continued to give him a scrutinizing gaze, trying to pinpoint exactly what relation he was to me. Then something sort of disappeared in his expression. There was dread in there, like he was terrified of me, of what I was going to say.

"Who are you people?" I questioned, as the two grown-ups practically bounded towards me. 

"Hermione, dearest." The caramel-haired woman said to me as she hugged me tightly. "I'm so glad you're alright…" Her eyes got all watery, like she was about to cry.

"Who are you people?" I repeated weakly, but somewhat louder as the tall man who had been napping on the couch kissed me on my forehead. I started getting terrified. I think I knew these people! So why didn't I remember them? They seemed so familiar! And yet… I didn't know them. Were they my family? Friends? What was going on here? 

I turned my eyes to the blond guy again. His half frightened, half concerned look had changed into one of complete and utter relief. I could see traces of a smirk emerging from his pale face. I couldn't help but pull the blankets up from the bed, covering myself. Had he been here, watching me as I slept? Argh!

"Doctor!" The woman called, her curls bouncing. "Doctor!!" Her panicked look resembled my own. Once again, who was this woman? My mother? Who was I, for crying out loud!

I saw another person emerge from the door. She was dressed up in a doctor's garb, so I assumed I didn't know her. I mean, any more than I knew these unfamiliar people by my bed.

As she talked to the two grownups, worriedly, occasionally shooting distressed glances at me, I concentrated on looking around the room I was in. There was a small couch in the side of the room, right next to a small table decked with flowers and coffee cups. It would have looked quite cozy, if it weren't for the machine that was monitoring my heartbeat and other strange contraptions. I tried to remember being taken here, and I still came up with absolutely nothing. I didn't have a past! Or at least I didn't remember it… 

It was then I first noticed the throbbing pain on the back of my head. Touching it gingerly, I felt a large lump there and grimaced. Urgh. Life certainly wasn't very good to me right now.

I tried to listen to what my parents (?) were saying to the doctor they were talking to. Were they talking about me? Probably. I was the one in the hospital bed, after all.

"There's a lot about the human mind that is unknown to us… But I think I know what's wrong." The woman said quietly, trying not to let me hear anything.  Suddenly, she stared at me, and I looked away, trying to show that I wasn't listening. "Her head injury probably blocked out her long-term memory."

"Can we take her home already? She needs to go back to school in three days!" The man, my father (?), said apprehensively, frowning.

The doctor looked thoughtful. "I think so… As long as you contact us if there's any trouble. She'll regain her memory sooner or later, even if you don't want to take the—" 

"Thank you, doctor." The brunette woman interrupted, "Do we need to sign anything?'

"Yes, I need you to—" Their voices trailed off as they exited the room.

"Excuse me?" I asked the blond guy who had not taken part in the grown-ups' conversation. He had been watching me intently and had ambled over to me, next to the bed. I don't know why but I felt quite strange. And he seemed to find it amusing. "Can you please tell me who I am, who they are, who you are, and where I am?"

His eyes danced with laughter as he looked at me. Maybe he enjoyed this helpless state I was in. Or maybe he was glad to see me up again. I don't know. "Why, you're Hermione Granger, one of the most powerful students in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

I must have looked cynical and unbelieving because asked me a question. "Do you remember the words 'Wingardium Leviosa'?"

"Of course!" I snorted, "It's the spell for making things float in the air!"

The boy looked triumphant as he jammed his hands into his pockets. "See…"

"But… How… How do I remember that if I don't remember anything about my past or who anyone is?" I stuttered.

"Don't ask me… I have no clue about medicine except what I remember in Potions. I have no idea what any of this muggle stuff does anyway." He looked around the room as if wondering what he was doing here.

"Who were those people who went out of the room?" I questioned, changing the subject.

"Your parents. Philip and Sara Granger. They're dentists." 

"Do they look like me?" 

"Remarkably so…" He said, staring fixedly at me once more with his silver-moon eyes and I think I shivered.

"Then who are you…?

He paused a while and tilted his head meditatively, as if wondering what to respond to my question.

"Your brother." He replied. His face had become solemn and serious.

I guess I wasn't concentrating on anything but him because my parents had suddenly appeared. And were laughing at me.

"Why, Hermione. That's Draco Malfoy! You're boyfriend!" My mom said.

I was too busy gaping at them to realize what expression Draco had on his face. I must have been blushing furiously.

He was probably laughing at me too.

Draco sort of coughed, and I looked back at him. He wasn't laughing at me… In fact, he was blushing as much as I was!

My parents must have found this little revelation hysterically funny. Too bad I wasn't laughing.

"Why didn't you tell me before?!" I said, in what I hoped was in an indignant voice and punched him lightly on the arm.

He looked mildly surprised as he rubbed the spot where I hit him. "Erm… Umm… I guess I wanted to see who you thought I was first…Sweetheart." He stuttered.

My parents were roaring with laughter.

I punched him again.

"Come Draco." My father said, trying to contain a cackle, "We'll let the girls fix everything up, shall we?" I could tell he meant that I should probably dress up soon.

I watched as my "brother" stepped out of the room with my Dad with mixed feelings. How was my relationship with Draco? Did I love him? How long have we been going out? Did he ever get along with my parents? Did he ever forget to give me a birthday present? 

"Mom?" I said as I climbed out of the bed. "Do you know anything about me Draco?"

She looked puzzled. "It seems that you've hidden your Draco secret… We only knew because the nurse told us… He's the one who saved you, you know." 

I rubbed my temples furiously. Why hadn't I told anybody about him? Especially my parents! I was so confused.

"He seems really nice," My mom said. "Very polite… And charming." She winked at me and I blushed some more. 

"How about my other friends? And you and dad?" I asked.

"Lets see," She said pensively as I dressed up. "There's Harry Potter and Ron Weasly. Your two best friends… I think you have photos of them in your wallet. And us? We'll re-introduce ourselves when we return home." She chuckled. "I can't believe I have to describe myself to my own daughter!"

After I finished putting on all my clothes, I walked to where my mother had placed the wallet. On the table. Opening it, I saw dozens of small wizard photos of me, Harry and Ron. My mom told me some information about them, and told me she had saved all my letters about Hogwarts. She promised she would show me them when we got home (wherever that was) so if I didn't have my memory back by the time I returned to school, I would know everything about them. 

 I was still pretty confused. I didn't even have a _single _picture of Draco! It was like I popped up in some alternate universe and didn't know anything about the last one I was in… Except for some random bits and pieces.

After we tidied up the mess, we stepped out to find my father and Draco deep into conversation about Hogwarts. Apparently, my dad had tried to pump him for info about our relationship. 

I groaned. Fathers… Always terrorizing their daughter's boyfriends.

We walked to the car. It seems that Draco was going to travel back to his home by Floo Powder, by means of the fireplace we had at home.

I was genuinely curious about our relationship, I couldn't help asking a few questions when we were safely in.

I leaned on his shoulder, continuously telling myself I'd probably done this dozens of times. For a minute, he stiffened up, then relaxed. It somehow felt right, snuggling up to him like that.

"How long have we been dating, Draco?"

"Six months." He said, turning his storm-cloud eyes back to me.

"How's our relationship?" 

"It's been going wonderfully," He said, brushing back my hair sort of carefully with his long fingers. His touch was oddly electrifying, but I didn't let it bother me. I closed my eyes peacefully.

"Did you ever forget to buy me a present during my birthday?"

"What?"

"Never mind..." I mumbled. I don't know why, but that moment felt unbelievably new and fresh. Like we had never done this before. I was blissfully happy.

I fell asleep on his shoulder the ride home.

Author's Note: I'm sorry if you thought it a bit quick… I figured that Hermione thinks she's done that many times before so she can come on to him any time… Once again… Reviews are my fuel. If they stop, I stop. I need my drive too, y'know. :o)


	4. Sweet Thing

Author's note: Sorry it took a while… I've just finished exams… And I'm basically terrified of the results. *cries* I am sooo dead. *smacks stupid self in the head* I'm going to drown my sorrows in a new chapter. And I apologize if it gets a little sappy. Actually, a lot sappy. I needed _something_ to cheer me up. Hehe. Reviews would also help.

Warnings: 

1) Oh, and I'm sorry if you like the name Mi Mi… Or if you're named something like that… If you feel insulted with the way I poked fun at the name, I'm sorry, k? 

2) Also… If you like dogs better than cats… No offence meant… :o) 

If you don't know what the hell I'm talking bout, read on! 

Title: The Whole Truth 

Author: The*Spangled*Pandemonium

Chapter Title: Sweet Thing

~~~*~~~ Draco:

I tapped gently on the thick, wooden wall decorated with a sophisticated carving of the Malfoy crest on it. This was no ordinary partition; it was the door to my dad's hidden office. It looked just like the side of one of the large closets in my home. It was a room jammed with unfathomable artifacts of the Dark Arts. 

I knew my father was in there, slaving away on something the Dark Lord made him do. It wasn't very attractive, watching your own dad groveling to someone who could easily kill him if he did as much as one thing wrong. 

I whispered the words "Darkness in the Light" to the area where the snake in the design opened its mouth. It was the password that was told to me since I was a reasonable age to keep secrets. It unlocked the heavy object barring the way to my father and wasting my time. I figured my dad wouldn't mind.  He was always trying to get me to show interest in his work, anyway.

Peering out of the doorway, I looked around the room. The ceiling was high and eternally dark. It resembled the same one in the Great Hall in Hogwarts, except the only sky it showed was the constellations of the midnight blackness. There were relics of forgotten and evil times in this one room. The paintings on the cold, stone walls were of the late Malfoy's, moving and talking in hushed voices to one another. More than a dozen steely eyes flicked to me as I spoke. "Father?" I called out cautiously.

"What is it Draco?" He said, not looking up from whatever ancient manuscript he was reading. Probably searching for some way to kill the headmaster of _my own_ school.

"I'm ready to go to Crabbe's house again…" I lied, "I'm going to meet Goyle there too."

"Go on." My father said shortly. He hadn't wanted anything to do with me after I told him quite bluntly and impatiently that I did not want to become in league with Voldemort. 

The penetrating metallic eyes in the portraits that were so much like my own silently sneered at me as I left that gloomy room. 

I was the only one in the long bloodline of Malfoys who did not succumb or even seem interested in the more sinister side of magic. I had cut off my family's pride, and unknown to them, I was just about to visit a family of muggles. 

I left the office blocking out whatever thoughts that were about my father. About how he stopped liking me. How he never asked me about Hogwarts anymore. How he rarely came out of that damp musty office which I have grown to despise more than any mudblood in the world.

I shook my head wearily and ran long pale fingers through my thick blond hair. I had to stop moping about a problem I couldn't fix. I had to concentrate at the crisis at hand.

I had been going to Hermione's house for the last two days now. Lying to her parents. Lying to her face. Getting to know her better than I knew my own mother and father. Don't think that I didn't feel guilty to what I was doing to her… I have. But I can't tell her the truth… Not yet. Maybe at the train tomorrow… 

I still can't help it. There's something about her. Maybe it's fascinating to me that I have someone who cares for me. Or at least _thinks _she cares for me. Maybe it's my greed that keeps me coming back to her house. Maybe I feel like I own her now, and I'm reluctant to part from my _property_. 

Whatever it was, it can't last. Sooner or later, Hermione's going to get her memory back and will never forgive me. Never. Sometimes I try to convince myself otherwise, but I know that this relationship that hasn't even begun is already doomed.

_Relationship_. The word echoes in my mind and I have to sit down on a chair. Is that what this damned thing is?! It can't be! I shoved that unwelcome thought out of my mind. If it was a relationship, it was obviously a relationship tainted with an underlying scheme behind it, right?

Something finally clicked in my mind. I knew the purpose in this whole thing! I finally got it! With the advantage I had over Hermione, I could practically ruin the Gryffindors! She, besides Potter, represented what that damned House was all about! It would be the most perfect, the most ultimate betrayal possible. And I would be the one to carry it out.

My confused mind embraced the idea. I could pretend. I knew that my acting skills were not all that bad, ever since the performance in the hospital. I could wheedle her into liking me today, and then laugh in her face after she recovered all her memories again. Maybe I did take after my father… 

Somehow though… The thought didn't please me.

I shook away all the objections my righteous side (I do have one, you know) was yelling in my ear. I didn't want to dwell on the fact that I was going to deceive a person who thought I liked her. I blanked out my mind. No thoughts, I commanded myself.

Taking out a small pouch of Floo powder from my little sack, I grabbed a small amount and tossed it into the huge fireplace in the hall of my manor. I watched vacantly (No thoughts) as the fire turned green. I kept my face expressionless as I stepped into the fire and felt the faint ticking sensation (No thoughts). I whispered out the address of Hermione's house… I couldn't help it, though… I was eager to see her again. I shut my eyes tightly, wishing the thoughts away.

~~~*~~~

I opened my eyes and saw a cozy looking couch with attractive-looking embroidered pillows on them. A rectangular coffee table with a flower arrangement in the center. The walls were painted a peaceful, faded yellow tinge. This was Hermione's house.

The brunette woman, who I now knew as Sara Granger was Hermione's mother. She flashed me a bright welcoming smile at me as I stepped out of the fireplace. There was absolutely no doubt that this woman was a dentist (a muggle person who fixes teeth). I swear, that smile was practically radiant when she spotted me. I have never had such a welcome in _my own _house. 

"Draco, darling." She said cheerfully. "Mi Mi is just in her room, you can just go up."

I climbed the stairs and took a left turn down the hallway into Hermione's room.

This place was the exact opposite of the Malfoy manor. It was small, but homely. It was well-lit and warm. It showed no signs of evilness… In fact, I think I even saw a book about "How to be a Better Person!" It was astonishing how different our lifestyles were, but even more so as I discovered our similarities while her parents reveled her whole life to Hermione.

 "You're nickname is Mi Mi?!" I asked her, smirking when I stepped into her room.

She ran from her bed, which was crammed full of the Hogwart's letters she had sent to her parents and gave me a tight hug. 

"I remembered something Draco!"

This is what I was afraid of. That she would get her memory back before I could fully convince her that we were kindred spirits.  But then why would she have hugged me if she knew all the filthy stuff I've called her?

"I remember Harry! And Ron! Ever since I've read those letters I've gotten my memory back!" Her pretty face scrunched up with worry as she looked at me. "I still don't remember my past memories of you though… I don't know why… And the letters say nothing."

"It's ok." I said, not really paying attention to what she was saying. She looked like a perfect model for a candy company, I thought tenderly. Her eyes, which were gazing adoringly up at me were the color of brown sugar. Her toffee colored hair was tossed wildly over her shoulders with pleasing messiness. Her skin was a perfect match to milk and honey. I ran my fingers through her hair, mirroring her smile.

Whoa, what?! What the hell was I doing?! Brown Sugar?! Toffee?! Friggin milk and honey?! What was going on in this damn mind of mine?! I dropped my fingers and looked away perplexedly. Seriously, what was going on with my common sense?

I guess she noticed my quick retreat of fondness, so she took my hand in hers.

"Draco?" She asked.

"Yes, Mi Mi?" I asked her, a perfect vision of solemnity, then burst out laughing. I couldn't help it! What in the world were her parent's thinking?!

"Shut up!" She said, laughing along with me and poking me in the side, giggling as I jumped. "Hey, do you wanna walk to the park? It isn't far…"

"Ok…" I replied, looking at her again. Sickly sweet words to describe how perfect she looked jumped out in my mind, annoying the hell outta me. Cocoa. Chocolate. Mocha. Walnut. Caramel. Ginger. Coffee. Cinnamon. All those words simply described her hair.

I was truly disgusted with myself. 

Resisting an urge to slap myself silly, I walked down the stairs, and out the door, chatting easily with her.

I don't know what it is about her, the way she acts, moves, thinks, but it gets me talking. I listen to what she talks about easily without any of the usual impatience I feel. She's generous and eager to hear what I have to say, whether it's about Hogwarts or my future. It seems strangely pure when I converse to her. It doesn't matter if I'm simply blathering on about my favorite food or how cats are better than dogs (she agrees to this).

At one point though, the conversation got a little stressed. Our topic, you ask? Harry and Ron…

"How are you with my friends?" She asked, watching a muggle boy holding a colorful balloon walk by with his parents.

I had lied to her too much already, and I needed, no, _wanted _to tell her the truth about this one.

"They don't really like me…" I said, brushing back my golden hair (it had gotten quite annoying since I've stopped gelling it) and looking at two siblings skating past us, ice creams at hand. I really didn't want to continue the subject. I wouldn't know what to say. "Hey," said, cutting into the questions that were already bubbling from her mouth, "do you want some ice cream? I saw a person over there selling some…"

She still refused to drop it, even though she _did _change the direction in which we were walking.

"Why, Draco? I had most of my memories about them returned… And I remember their personalities. Why would they still dislike you if they know that you care for me?"

Well, that certainly was a hard one.

"You see, Hermione, we're in different houses… You know, Slytherin and Gryffindor. Most of Hogwarts find that…" I looked for a word, "…unusual. That's why we've kept our relationship a secret."

There it was again. That one word. _Relationship_. It was getting to be irritating.

She was determined to hassle over it. "That is so stupid! If I like you, and you like me, why does it have to be smothered and kept quiet because of some ignorant prats!?"

I didn't know what to say… Maybe I could use her lost memories to my advantage… 

"Herm, it was you who wanted to keep this silent… I mean, you're a prefect. People _adore _you. You're the model student… It would've ruined your image if you spread it around. I knew that. So I kept it quiet for your sake."

"Well! Not anymore!" She said with slight indignation, "You won't have to hide it anymore, Draco! They can say what they want to say!"

Shit! I had to backpedal fast! It wasn't planned like this!

"You have to realize though the commotion this would cause our houses. All that past dissonance between the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's, it can't just be ignored."

"That's why, we have to solve it!" She said, "We have to heal all the old scars between the Houses!"

Friggin hell! What was I supposed to do?! She sounded exactly the same when she was talking about S.P.E.W. The same grim determination that no one could shake her out of shone brightly in this conversation..

She took my silence as weariness at what she was saying. And I must admit… She did interpret it quite well.

"Ok Draco… I'll also keep it quiet…" She said.

I breathed out, relieved.

"But I have to tell Ron and Harry." 

Ouch.  
  


I could find no way to convince her otherwise, and I spotted the ice cream stand nearby. "Well, do you still want some?" I asked. 

She nodded as I pulled out one of the muggle bills I had left over from that fateful day. I bought two cones (with help from Hermione about how to deal with muggle money) and we continued with our stroll through the park.

"How are the Quidditch teams?" She asked, slowly sucking away the uneasiness with a big smile.

The easy talk continued, as if the turning point in our chatter was never there. Once again, all my worries slipped away as though they were just traces of a bad dream. Life was simple again, as if nothing existed except Hermione, the park we were walking in and me.

An hour or so later, I looked up shading the brightness with my fingers. The sun was setting and the sky was an impressionist's canvas of colors. 

Hermione sat on a bench near the side of the park and patted the vacant seating next to her. Gratefully, I took a seat beside her gazing at the darker side of the sky, where the luminous stars were just peeking out. I glanced at the girl I had grown to care for (did I?!) sitting next to me. 

Hermione was looking at the earthen color of the sun as it slid from the heavens and back into the soil. She didn't look like the super-genius perfect teacher's pet anymore, not to my eyes. As she was watching the twilight creep over the earth, she had transformed into a goddess. Her face and body was bathed in a crimson glow. Her exquisite face was turned up towards the firmament; her chestnut eyes were half closed. She bared her complete soul to me as she looked with such longing at the sky.

"Draco?" She whispered, not looking at me.

"Yes, Hermione?" I asked, not really concentrating. Really, that sky and that girl were practically hypnotizing me.

"I love you." 

That certainly woke me up from my lazy stupor. What was she talking about?! She couldn't love me!!! It was against the law of the world! Gryffindors must never love Slytherins! I shouldn't even _like _each other, much less love! She was probably dizzy, maybe half conscious because of the long walk. She was probably joking… Right?! I mean we've never shown anything before! The past words I've sneered in her washed over me, trying to force themselves out. But I was stronger.

I blinked at her for a few seconds, stunned beyond words, and she turned towards me. I have never seen a head turn that slow before. I practically shivered with the tension I was in.

I kissed her. Then and there. Beneath the blaze of the setting sun. It was simple. Sweet. It was the best I've ever had. It was doubtlessly the only kiss that fate would allow me to have from this fantastic, supernatural being. For tomorrow the Hogwart's Express would come, and I would have to give her in to the clutches of Harry and Ron.

I knew at right that minute that it was never some plot to ruin the Gryffindor's lioness. It couldn't have been. I revealed too much affection in that one kiss.

I didn't know what to say.

"Hermione?" I said, rising to my feet, needing an excuse to leave. "Come on, it isn't safe in the dark." I offered out my palm to her hoping, begging that she would take it.

She did.

We walked that short path to her house in silence.

Author's note: Did that last scene set off a certain mood? :o) I certainly hope so. Gosh, I hope you like this… It took too long for me to get this perfect. Did you think their relationship went too fast? Please tell me… I had to. The only romance in my life is in the books I read (unfortunately). I didn't know how to describe the kiss… Since I've never had one before. *hides in shame* Ok… I'll stop moping. I'm more of an angst writer. I love that kind of stuff. And you can be sure you have lots of it in the next chapters (hehe). You go review. Or I might just decide to be evil and stop typing.  Thanks.


	5. Smashing Sensation

Author's Note: It took a shamefully long time. I couldn't continue it for a while because my brother just happened to switch my computer with his. I was also out enjoying my sem-break instead of dutifully typing my beloved story. Grar. And when I actually had a bit of free time, I had a case of writer's block. Oh woe is me. So I apologize if this chapter is rusty. I am either emerging from the ashes, a phoenix, becoming a captivating and beautiful creature (a better author). Or I'm just a grub coming outta a bug's egg (basically crap cause I lost my experience). You decide please. Reviews would be good.

Title: The Whole Truth 

Author: The*Spangled*Pandemonium

Chapter Title: A Short Meeting

~~~*~~~

**Hermione:**

I arrived at Platform 9 ¾ with a big smile on my face and a hand-full of my old memories about my old school and it's people. Not to mention a trunk full of items and a sleeping cat. 

The doctor who examined me before called up yesterday to check my condition. I told her how I couldn't remember any of my beautiful (probably) memories of Draco and me together. Its like we never even knew each other before the hospital! She told me that sometimes amnesia blocks out certain things because of a trauma that's happened. But why would it block out Draco? I mean, he didn't cheat or dump me (i think). He's too sweet to do something like that to _anyone_, nonetheless me.

I really love him. I do. Being with him… It's just special. Like a breath of cool air after a long run on a hot day. He's my savior. He comforts me. He told me everything about myself that I forgot. With him, it was like I was born again into a greater, more fantastic being (even though I practically _was_ a new person after that damned fall in that train station).

Spotting a mass of luggage in a corner, I knew he was here.

I grinned widely as I saw a glimpse of platinum blonde hair and green clothing. Draco! Tilting my head sideward, I noticed his shirt had an image of a snake winding around it. Even though I was the ultimate Gryffindor girl, that shirt suited him. He wore it well. 

Draco was sitting on the side, where the wooden benches were. His head in his hands and his arms propped up on his knees. Narrowing my eyes, I tried to decipher his expression under those long lean fingers of his, but I couldn't get a proper angle and sighed pityingly. The poor dear, he was probably tired or something…

Smoothing down the long denim skirt I was wearing, I nervously walked towards Draco. It was strange actually, usually I was at ease with him, but after I told him I loved him… Well, he's been a bit quiet. I don't understand it. Was that the first time I've told him that? I don't think so… I mean, six months of commitment is a long time. And I've _felt _like I've only been with him for three days after I hit my head, and I fell in love with him anyway.

I frowned ponderingly. What was with his reaction? It made me feel uneasy. Why didn't he say the same thing back? I shrugged the thought off. The kiss he gave me showed more than any words he could have said. It had compassion in it deeper that I knew was possible. That kiss proved that our relationship wasn't one sided. I made me feel warm all over, remembering that perfect, unforgettable moment

Pushing back the rumpled mass of my hair and straightening the form-fitting peasant shirt I was wearing, I looked around. We had both decided to come to the platform a bit early so we could talk with each other for a while. Alone. No one was here yet except for the two of us.

"Draco!" I yelled, beaming at him. This was going to be so exciting. I would be meeting my friends who I haven't seen all summer (I felt tremendously bad about not keeping in touch)! 

Harry and Ron. Did they change much? How would they react to my revelation about Draco?

I stepped closer, so the light was strategically behind me. "Draco?" I murmured again, peering at him though my hazel eyes.

I contained a flinch when I saw him.

He squinted up at me through heavily shadowed eyes, like he hadn't slept a bit since I last saw him. His shoulders were slack, tired, weary. Slowly, he covered his fascinating gray eyes with languid fingers, shading the glare so he could look at me properly.

"Herm…" He said, smiling weakly up at where I was standing. 

Ok… What was the problem here? Was there something wrong with his parents? Did anything terrible happen at home? I resisted an urge to yelp. What if it was because I told him my feelings?!

"What's wrong, Draco?" I asked, not exactly gently, but not sharp either. Firmly, I guess.

He shook his head, yawned, and propped his head up in his hands again so that strands of shiny blonde hair fell forward. I couldn't help it any longer; I gave him a soft hug. I know it sounded silly. My boyfriend was in a supposed crisis and all I could do to offer comfort was give him a lousy little hug.

Clutching him, it struck me then what was wrong. He had spent the entire night stressing about what would happen if I told Harry and Ron about us.

I let go and sat silently next to him. 

Was I being the irrational one here? Did I really have to tell Ron and Harry the whole truth about Draco and I going out? Couldn't I just expose our relationship bit by bit?

Well, that was an idea, even though I didn't like it much. But what wrong could it do? It would save three of the people I love deeply from distress and great amounts of emotional suffering… That wouldn't be so bad, would it? I would have to stop being selfish and simply let things reveal themselves slowly.

As I was about to open my mouth and tell him my idea, a person came through the barrier.

Harry.

Good ol Harry Potter. Come to save me once again from an option that I detested, even though I was willing to do it for the sake of others. 

Ron Weasley stumbled in after him. Laughing at what Ginny was saying as she followed her brother in. 

I was not entirely surprised when all three of them stopped, stared, and blinked profusely at me. It looked as if some invisible person had cast a body-binding spell on them… They didn't even care that they were blocking the barrier.

Through their eyes, I was a stranger. I was an unfamiliar person who somehow looked a bit like their dear friend Hermione. Not only had I changed dramatically (I _did_ look at my pictures last year); I was sitting with the "enemy." 

He was a Slytherin. A Malfoy. A Quidditch player for the opposite team. A triple threat. 

Not only that, they didn't like him for some _other _veiled reason. 

Pretending to dust myself off, I whispered to Draco that everything would be all right and that he shouldn't interfere with what I was going to say to them. I stood up cautiously, carefully hiding the turmoil inside of my head. Three sets of eyes were on me (as usual)… I was already getting used to the feeling.

I heard a faint shuffling of clothing and the squeaky sound of sneakers on the floor behind me. 

Through my corner of my determined eyes, I saw that Draco had stood up and was now walking somewhere. As he left, I could see that his mood hadn't improved one bit… In fact it might have worsened. I contained the urge to run after him and tell something amusing, something that would make that wall of fatigue crack and he would become sweet, sarcastic Draco again. 

Instead, I turned my eyes back to my now recognizable friends and continued on. 

As I ambled slowly across the floor, I breathed heavily. _Poise_, I told myself deep in my head, _poise_. This had to be one of the most important things I had to keep when I met my friends again. You see, as I remember it, I was usually very composed and commonsensical around my friends, that is, unless some crisis was going on with our group…

My cheery mood I had earlier had waned a bit after seeing Draco so down, but now it car completely gone, replaced by a biting, uncomfortable feeling that _I_ would mess up everything.

And because of my new idea, I had to act the same as before, letting only small rays of the new me shine through until I revealed everything to them.

The sound of my feet on the floor was practically deafening. There was that tense sort of silence that you had right before a storm. I prayed that this would end up going smoothly, as I mentioned before, I didn't call or send any owl posts to either one of my best friends the whole summer (except the order of Harry's present that I did _when I came right back home _from Hogwarts at the beginning of vacation).

I felt guilty, even though it wasn't really my fault. You can't really control being knocked out for several days. And I couldn't exactly send mail to people I didn't remember!

It was a good thing that Draco was there to retell my life in Hogwarts… But enough about that... I needed to concentrate on what I would do now.

I figured that I would say my usual greetings, have a little small talk (and somehow squeeze in a little comment about _why_ I was with Draco). 

When I was just about to reach them, I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out in time.

Fate had decided that exact time to summon Neville Longbottom's cart through the hidden barrier of Platform 9 ¾ and crash into Harry and Ron, sending them careening towards me. Ginny was left unscathed.

Fuck!

We landed in a bruised heap of people and bags… And some of Neville's… erm… clothing. 

Neville did what Voldemort had never succeeded in doing. He had slain (kind of) the great Harry Potter and his two friends in one big blow. Without using a trace of magic. 

And I, the lucky girl that I was, was crushed beneath both Ron and Harry, who just _happened _to grow taller and heavier over the summer.

Ron was squashing me, his hand was tangled up in my hair and his elbow was placed painfully under my cheekbone. Harry (the lucky bastard) splayed on top of both of us. 

Very graceful. So much for poise.

I groaned. It wasn't because of the pain (even though Ron's friggin elbow was seriously irritating me). It was because my plan had suddenly been reduced to nothing. At least for now.

You might as well say that I was highly pissed off right now. Snarl. Hiss.

"Geroff!" I yelled and panted for breath. I think Ron crushed my solar plexus when he landed on me…

Great. Two large blows to my head in a bit over a week. Could my poor brain stand it? There go all my brain cells. There go my chances of being a valedictorian.

Hmm. The anger turned into an aggravated form of sardonic humor. Haha. I was sooo laughing. Urgh. Oh the irony of it all…

Harry was the first one who recovered, rolling off of Ron and landing with a light thump to my right. I saw through my blurred eyes that his glasses were miraculously still on, but wildly askew on his nose.

Ron did likewise, carefully detangling his arm from my hair (successfully bumping my forehead with his arm _again_) and landing on my left.

We lay there for a while, with Ginny's shocked gasps of laughter echoing through the platform combined with the corny music that I had failed to hear earlier. Neville's laundry was scattered around us, with the dirty cement emphasizing the bright green boxers that had fallen between Ron and me. Ron's red hair clashed greatly with the lime colored cloth. It was a bit too much for my pitiable eyes to bear with... I closed them for a few seconds.

Neville had finally recovered from seeing three of his acquaintances being mauled by his own cart and laundry. Rushing up to us and crouching, he bent over us. I cracked open one fuzzy eye.

"Ginny! Quit laughing! They could be hurt!" He said. "You guys?! You ok?"

His voice sounded frantic. What _ever _could be the problem? What?! Three people lay half-conscious on the pavement? Not a very serious quandary. Yes, dear Neville. I am perfectly fine about dying on the pavement. 

"Ouch." Ron grunted, hauling himself off of the floor, dusting himself off and checking for injuries. How ever did he gather the strength to do that amazing feat?!

"You got that right, man… Bout you Herm?" Harry stood up, fixed his glasses, and straightened his shirt. He looked like a person with jelly-legs on him for the first few seconds. I had to contain a snort. 

I think I was delirious.

"Hey boys," I said dryly from the floor. They all loomed over me, the pathetic one left on the hard concrete. Bleah. Then realizing Ginny was also there (unharmed. grar) I added, "Hi Gin…"

At the same time, seeing that I wasn't dead, Harry and Ron stuck out a palm each.

I smiled up at them, grabbed both of their strong hands for balance, and pulled myself up.

I would have to tell them about Draco later.

Author's note: I'm sorry if the dialogue was crap. I'm still rusty, no? Well, phoenix or grub? Tell! Reviews will make me put up the chapters faster… School is truly a bitch, so I need something to prod me into wasting hours (having fun _) typing this for the net. I love you all. REVIEW!


	6. Homeward Bound

Author's note: It may seem sort of OOC for Crabbe and Goyle to speak so… well, not exactly intelligently… normally, I guess. But I am getting tired of people labeling Slytherins as either dim-witted and ugly or hot (Draco, my love) and arrogant. And making both of them mean. So I decided to make Draco actually _have_ a reason to hang with them, besides for their muscles. I made them… pretty good conversationalists, but only with their close friends. They _do_ have to keep their reputation going without any suspicion that they actually have brains in there.

Also, if you dislike the way I've portrayed Ron and Harry, just remember that this is all in _Draco's POV. _. Poor Draco. He's having a crisis, and his self-esteem has been lowered because… Ok. I'll let you continue… Hehe. I just can't control myself sometimes.

Thankies.

Author: The*Spangled*Pandemonium

Title: The Whole Truth

Chapter Title: Homeward Bound

~~~*~~~

**Draco:**

Damn, this was seriously infuriating me.

Instead of busting in like I usually did, while shooting snide comments about Ron's wealth, or Harry's muggle relatives, I was crouching next to their door, with my ear firmly pressed on the wooden surface, trying my best to hear what Hermione was whispering to them. Crabbe and Goyle stood next to me, with expressions that obviously asked whether I was still sane or not. 

"What the hell, Draco." Goyle said in an irritated voice, scratching his head in a way that showed that he was getting impatient and annoyed. "Can't we just go in? I mean… It's practically tradition."

"Quiet!" I hissed, watching through the corner of my eye as Crabbe groaned noisily and sat with a loud thump on a nearby seat. Goyle followed his example, making an equally loud noise as he plopped down next to his friend on the bench.

I rolled my eyes at them and focused my attention back to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Hearing a soft crystalline voice, I knew immediately that Hermione, _my _Hermione, was the one speaking…

"Haha! I can't believe Percy really thought it was _Ginny _who did it!" She giggled. "It was obvious that only Fred and George could thought up such an ingenious plan!"

"You should have seen them yelling at each other till Mom dragged her away," Ron said with much laughter. "I never knew Ginny had that much fight in her."

The smooth tone of Harry Potter was next. "You should have been there, Herm." He said heartily, his voice had amusement written all over it. 

They all laughed loudly and I could tell that Hermione was having a perfectly good time without me butting in. The thought filled me with a jealousy that I simply could not let go of. AND I was still waiting for my name to be mentioned somewhere in there. Would that be my cue to step in? Or should I just stay out of it and leave everything to Hermione? I listened harder, watching Crabbe get out a pack of cards and play Exploding Snap with Goyle.

"Are you finished yet, Draco?" Crabbe muttered in a bored way, glancing up from his cards and shooting a curious look towards me.

"No." I mumbled tersely. "I want to know what's going on in there."

"Then hurry up and go in." Goyle said with elaborate patience. "Then we'll know _exactly _what's happening inside."

We went quiet then, and both Crabbe and Goyle hid their cards. Parvati and Padma Patil were coming, their cheerful banter fading as they strutted past us, their heads held high and their eyes turning on everything but us. 

Once they were out of sight, my friends removed their hands from other the table and persisted playing and talking about something I didn't want to hear. I wished that they would drop it already…

"I don't think so…" Crabbe continued mildly, shuffling the deck and shooting a surprisingly astute look at me. "Something happened this summer that he doesn't want to tell us."

"Shut up, you dolt, and play your damn cards." I snapped at him.

Crabbe only pasted the "dumb" look on his face, and then laughed rather pleasantly at my words. "Ok… ok… Don't tell us if you want."

They turned away from me and looked back at their cards. Thank God. They were getting to close to the truth for me to be comfortable.

But they were still throwing each other these distrustful looks of mischievousness. I would have to watch my back. 

The laughter inside their compartment seemed to have died down, and a question from Ron made my ears perk up. I could imagine the Weasel's concerned look as he questioned Hermione. "Why didn't you mail us all summer, Herm-own-ninny?" He said, copying the way Krum called her during our fourth year. "You could have stayed over again."

Knowing that Hermione had actually slept over at _his _house and had talked in _his _room made me get all jealous again. 

She was part of a group that I could never hope to join. I mean, look at them. 

Harry. The brave one. You can tell how noble and heroic he is just by looking at him despite those glasses. It's in the way he holds himself, the friggin asshole. 

I could never hope to reach that kind of righteous fame and glory. And… it just isn't me. You know, going around, saving lives, rescuing damsels in distress and such. I'd be behind the scenes, either plotting the whole thing or being the not-really-bad-just-misunderstood foe.

Sure… I _did_ save Hermione when she was unconscious in the train station, but it wasn't like I had anything else to do. And it was good seeing something familiar in that sea of strangers. 

I wouldn't have shared the Triwizard cup with Cedric.

Then there's Ron. The loyal, funny, impoverished sidekick who has fierce pride and love for his family. 

I guess I have that loyalty bit, because once a person gains my respect, they never lose it. Well, usually. But not always... Damn. I'm not loyal enough to agree to get captured and stay under water for an hour so my friend can prove just how amazing he is. Heck. I'd rather be the one doing the rescuing than the one being rescued.

Ron has an unrelenting pride for his family. I know it the best, since I often think of ways to piss him off by insulting them. 

I really do care for my family, especially my father, but I cannot, and will not become a Deatheater for them. Fuck family pride if I have to become evil to prove how faithful I am to my name.

And Hermione…

I don't know what to say about her. How about smart, talented, sweet, beautiful, charming, funny and millions more?

She symbolizes everything a Gryffindor should be. And I… I was pure Slytherin.

I couldn't take it anymore. I blanked out my head and strained my ears.

"I'm sorry Ron… But it's been rather hectic..." She then became strangely silent. Very mysterious, I thought sarcastically. When would my name pop up?!

"Come on, Herm…" Harry pleaded. "We've told you all about our vacations, its your turn."

Another long period of silence.

"I was walking in the London Underground, and I slipped. Blacked out."

"Holy shit! Were you ok?!" An exclamation from Ron interrupted her.

"When I woke up… I was in a hospital room. My parents… and Draco Malfoy were there."

A deep, deep, silence.

What would Harry and Ron say?!

"Fuck." That was actually the first time I had heard the great Harry Potter swear like that. Shit. 

"What the hell was that wanker doing there?" Ron sneered at her. "Did you talk to him over the summer, instead of us?" His voice had an angry, hurt tone to it.

My face burned with rage and embarrassment. I would've dearly loved to go over there and knock his head off. I simply _knew_ it would happen this way! I just _had _to keep my friggin hopes up. What would Hermione say now?

"He isn't that bad you know..."

What?!

"He saw me passed out in the muggle Underground, called an ambulance, called my parents, and… that's it."

Excuse me?! Did I hear wrong? She was acting like that fucking kiss never happened! Did she suddenly regain her memory in the last 30 minutes and realize that we were nothing to each other? But she would be hexing and yelling at me if that happened! 

I was even faintly insulted. "That's it?!" THAT was the way she described us together?! 

I knew I should have been relieved. Then I wouldn't have to worry until quite some time that Harry and Ron would corner me without Crabbe and Goyle and strangle me. But… Still.

The last thing I heard was Hermione's composed, cool voice trying to calm down Ron's yells and Harry's sharp retorts.

The last thing I saw before it really happened was Goyle shooting a sharp look to Crabbe, and my two "faithful" friends practically leaping on top of me and opening the door to Hermione's compartment, sending all of us tumbling in.

It looked exactly like Goyle had planned. Harry and the others had supposedly caught us listening to their conversation. Just great. Traitorous bastards.

"Draco?" Hermione's voice came out softly, vaguely disorienting me. No, wait. Maybe it was because the fact that two of my extremely heavy friends had just trampled on me. 

Before I could answer, Ron leaped on me, grabbing my collar and demanding an answer. "What the hell were you doing with Hermione?! Why did you even _think _that you could get away with this?! I know you planned it! What the hell are you trying to prove?!"

I was ready to yell back, and even use my fists if I had to, but then I caught a glimpse of Hermione's shocked, confused looking eyes. I'd have to back down on this one, dammit.

Giving Ron a little shove, and straightening out my green shirt, I said in a placid, reserved voice (unlike what I _really _wanted to do: smash his head in), "I freed her from a fate far worse than death" Ok. I exaggerated a bit, but I couldn't help it. "You didn't hear the whole story yet..."  

I looked at Hermione, who was gaping at Ron, still stunned.

In a dazed sort of tone, she added quietly, "I had amnesia. I didn't know who I was. I even thought Draco was my brother."

I barely contained a snicker, but then tensed up because I knew she might say that we were going out, which would basically be a death sentence to me.

"I would have eventually woken up, not knowing anything about myself. But Draco took me to the hospital and informed my parents. He didn't do anything wrong."

I turned my gray eyes onto Harry, who was still silent and looking at me with those damned luminous jade eyes.

"So you saved her, didn't you?" Instead of blowing up at me like Weasley did, he was looking at me with a strangely serene, curious way.

I looked away from him uncomfortably, and my eyes landed on my two friends, who were gawping at me. "I suppose so…" I muttered, shrugging at all of them.

Damn it to hell. What would I tell Crabbe and Goyle? Sure, they were my friends, but could I really trust them? Wasn't there a saying that "Three can keep a secret if two of them are dead?" Oh no… I guess I would have to lie, you know, by saying that it was an attack against the Gryffindors, the way I first thought it was. Fuck.

I just couldn't stand it anymore. I left the room as abruptly as I came there.

Crabbe and Goyle followed me, their thunderstruck expressions not leaving even as I stomped back to our compartment. Once inside, their moods transformed into anger. I didn't even have the time to get mad at them for making us literally "fall" in to Hermione's conversation with her friends.

"What the fuck was that all about?! Did you really save that bitch?!"

Oh Christ. What would I say now?! "It's a plot." I muttered distractedly, ashamed of myself even as the words left my mouth.

"A plot?! How can it fucking be a plot?! It's obvious something happened to you while you were with her! That's why you were listening through that damn door!"  
  


"I told you," I mumbled, "it's a plot. A scheme to humiliate Gryffindor's lioness, and as a result, shaming their house."

I then told them the stupid idea I had when I was leaving my house a day or so ago. The disgusting plan that I would play with her mind, and when she finally regained her memory, our whole house could laugh at her gullibility. 

Haha. Good plan. Make the person I think I liked (loved?) seem stupid to everyone's eyes because I was too cowardly to fess up. Great. Another hideous plan from the legendary Draco Malfoy.

But what else could I do?! 

Author's note: Poor Draco… Mwahaha! Oh, what _ever_ will happen next? Wait and see, all you kind people. They're going home again, home again (jiggety jig)! Hehe. Sorry I couldn't help myself. **Review… Or else.**  I may keep asking myself some terrible questions: Will I put up the next chapter? Or will I not? :o) Feel free to toss out some good advice, maybe some ideas with the story plan (even though I basically got it all set up). If it's something private… Well, go to earthfrappe@hotmail.com. Ciao! ;o)


	7. Something's Up

Author's Notes: I know… I know… I haven't been faithful to my story… I haven't been updating it… But here is the next chapter.

 I checked my reviews one day and one person (**exlibris**) made me react like I was poked with a cattle prod. So I got on working…Thank you… I won't say that I might not finish the story anymore, ok? I WILL finish it… Though it'll take a while.

Thank you to the people who are so faithful to me, especially the people who put me on their favorites list (**Queen Li., Padfoot, sweetginny, candycanekid, and Nise**). Also to **Mesa Mescina**, who has been with this story since the beginning. *sniffle*

Author: The*Spangled*Pandemonium

Title: The Whole Truth

Chapter Title: Something's Up

~~~*~~~

**Hermione:**

I was sitting with Ron, watching both armies of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and the Slytherin Quidditch Team collide. Flint and Wood were glaring at each other. Apparently Slytherin had permission to use the field during the Gryffindor practice. The argument was temporarily postponed as a new subject came up.

_"You've got a new Seeker?" said Wood. "Where?"_

_Draco emerged from the middle of the Slytherin group, smirking wickedly at Harry. His golden hair gleamed in the morning sun._

_"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" Fred said glaring at Draco._

_"Funny you should mention Draco's father," Flint smiled widely, "Let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team."_

_The mass of Slytherins stuck out their hands, exposing their shiny new broomsticks._

_"Very latest model. Only came out last month," The Slytherin captain said scornfully. "I believe it outstrips the old Two Thousand series by a considerable amount. As for the old Cleansweeps…" Flint cackled, "Sweeps the board with them." _

_Draco's eyes were cold and sinister. He was smiling an icy smirk at the members of my House. What in the world was he doing?!_

_Ron and I walked over, silent and determined._

_"Oh, look. A field invasion." Flint muttered._

_"What's happening?" Ron asked Harry. "Why aren't you playing? And what is he doing here?"_

_He glowered at Malfoy, looking at Draco's new robes._

"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," said Malfoy, in a harsh tone. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team."

_Ron's mouth was shaped into a wide O and I was staring blankly at Draco._

_"Good, aren't they? But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them." Said Draco silkily._

_The Slytherin team laughed wildly, and I could feel my face turning red with embarrassment and anger._

_"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," I found myself saying. The rage inside welled up uncontrollably. "They got in by pure talent."_

_Draco turned his pale frosty eyes on me, an inner fire blazing beneath those arctic depths._

_"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," He spat at me._

~~~*~~~

I woke up with a terrible jolt that made my four-post bed shudder in the gray darkness. What the hell was that all about!? 

Pale moonlight shone through the open window, and my white satin nightgown glowed strangely. I could hear the faint breathing of my roommates, who showed no sign of hearing me awaken.

I bit my lip, and my mood became guarded. Was that a memory? Or a dream? It had seemed so vivid, like it was just reminiscence. Then again, most dreams are that way… 

I shut my lashes slowly. I could still see the freezing expression in those faded eyes of Draco. I could hear that word echoing in my head. _Mudblood… Mudblood…Mudblood, _a demon in my head screeched evilly.

I shivered.

That word seemed painfully familiar. And I knew then and there that it had once been uttered in my presence, maybe even directed to me.

Was Draco really the one who called me that? 

_That bastard, _I thought angrily, and then I immediately felt ashamed. I had absolutely no proof that the dream was actually true. I had jumped to conclusions about everything… 

I shook my head wildly, trying to empty the suspicious thoughts slowly piling up in my head. 

I mean, think about it… That would be the reason why Harry and Ron hated my boyfriend! If he really treats us Gryffindors like that… And then there's the whole thing with our "relationship" being silent.

I couldn't stand it anymore.

I plopped my head back on the soft pillow. I would have to think about this tomorrow, when the luminescence of the night sky wasn't clouding my senses, giving everything an ethereal look.

Maybe… maybe… somehow… I would go to sleep.

~~~*~~~

It was strange… Even though I had probably three hours knocked out from my usual sleeping time, I woke up thirty minutes earlier than usual. My skin practically buzzed with a nervous energy. 

I did the usual. Took a bath. Put on my robes. Checked my books. You know… what any normal student does every morning. But that dream refused to stay out of my brain. It had to be a memory that I regained. I think… Argh.

I wondered distantly how I would get through with the day. My powers were by no means fitted for such a display; my voice was weak and my manner affected—I was in an aching agony, but still determined to run along as if nothing happened.

I saw a pile of papers that were left on a table in the common room. Our schedule for the school year. I ran through the documents sort of carelessly, but my eyes grew wide with shock.

Oh, fuck… Ron and Harry WOULD NOT like to see this. Gryffindors had Double Period Potions with the Slytherins the first thing on Monday morning. Shit. 

And not only that… I would have to face Draco. Why me? Couldn't I just iron my hands like Dobby and get the pain over with? Instead of having it jump out in surprising bursts into my face?

I needed time alone, and people would be coming down in about five or so minutes to dress up. So I left the room, knowing that in a while; Harry and Ron would be quite annoyed at me for leaving without them. I still didn't care. I wanted privacy for even just a little while longer. 

Walking to the Great Hall, I looked around me, remembering everything. I didn't even get lost or forget to skip a step on one of the second floor stairways!

But that same monster that kept on repeating that disgusting word in my head now changed the topic. _The only REAL thing you know about Draco is that "dream." _It hissed._ What else do you know about that slimeball?! _

The monster _did_ have a point… I seem to be missing all my past memories of Draco. Though even insignificant details about my school had come back. What the hell was wrong with me? Was I simply in denial?!

I strolled over to the empty Gryffindor table and slumped down in my usual seat. The smell of food made me wrinkle my nose and want to gag. Shit. This certainly was hitting me hard. 

But I told myself that _Draco is innocent until proven guilty._ And any proof that he certainly is a betraying asshole hasn't been found yet. That made my a bit of my gloom fade away. And he really _did_ show a lot of compassion in that one kiss that I remembered we shared. 

Hmm. Just thinking about that made me smile stupidly.

"What are you grinning about, Herm?" Neville said cheerily from behind me. 

I glanced up, beamed at him and replied. "Nothing. Just happy to be home again." The grin faded away as I saw that my two friends weren't here yet. "Have you seen Ron and Harry?"

"Erm… Yeah. I recall seeing them asking Ginny were you were." 

"Ginny?" I echoed softly, "I'll be back in a minute, Nev…"

Standing up, and no longer absorbed in circular questions about my boyfriend, I walked out of the Great Hall's doorway just as Ron and Harry strolled in.

"Ouch." I grumbled, rubbing my forehead. Really, this was getting too much.

"Where were you, Herm?" Ron demanded, massaging his cheekbone where my head had hit him. "We were looking for you…"

I gestured to the Gryffindor table.  "Here." I said, "I was just talking to Neville."

Chatting normally, we ambled over to our normal seats and sat down.

"Whoa," Harry muttered, looking wide-eyed at the table. "The house elves really outdid themselves today."

Ron's mouth was already full of food as he happily replied, "'Tis good!"

I smiled wryly at Ron, poking my fork gently at the scrambled eggs on my plate, "I may just ruin your appetite, ikle Ronnie-kins."

I laughed as he glared at me, but sobered up as I relayed the news. "Every Monday. Double Potions. Right after breakfast. Our next subject. WITH Slytherin."

A small splatter of food came shooting out of Ron's mouth, pelting me and a few other previously clean Gryffindors.

"God, man!" I yelled disgustedly. "Food goes in the mouth! IN!"

A small chuckle emerged from Harry as he pounded on Ron's back. 

"Watch out, Mione… Any more news like that and you'll be covered."

I glared at him, though I wasn't really mad. Harry, the lucky cow, was sitting next to Ron, therefore being out of the firing range. 

"WE HAVE SNAPE?!" Ron gasped out after he recovered.

I sent them a grim smile as I sliced the bacon on my plate (thankfully unharmed by Ron's previously chewed food, I think). "Yeah, a great start to our year, huh?"

"Perfect." Ron mumbled.

~~~*~~~

~~~*~~~

_I was with Harry and a few of the Gryffindors, and unfortunately, with the Slytherins, in front of the Potions dungeons. All the members of the rival house were gazing at each other, both malice and mischievousness painted on their faces. In a perfectly coordinated second, they lifted their hands up to their_ SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY--THE REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION _badges and poked animatedly at it. It suddenly flashed into a bright green _POTTER STINKS_. _

I glared angrily at them all, as I watched poor Harry's face turn red. Ron had abandoned him, but I sure as hell wouldn't.

_"Oh very funny," I said bitingly, to that pathetic bitch Pansy Parkinson and her friend, as they laughed in shrill tones, "really witty."_

_Ron stood silently with Dean and Seamus. His closed tight-lipped, close-faced expression read that he didn't like this one bit, but he wasn't going to do anything. After all, he was still mad at Harry._

_"Want one, Granger?" I gave a fierce look when Draco turned his cool silver eyes on me, a sneer working up on his smooth face, and a badge in his hand. "I've got loads. But don't touch my hand, now.  I've just washed it, you see; don't want a Mudblood sliming it up."_

_Fucking bastard._

_Harry… Poor bullied Harry suddenly snapped. He swiftly brandished his wand from his robes and jabbed it towards Malfoy. The spectators to this little prank suddenly backed off. A little teasing seemed fine to them, but anything with a wand…they would back off. _

_Idiots._

_"Harry!" I said worriedly._

_"Go on, then, Potter," Draco said sinisterly, his long fingers grabbing his own wand from inside his cloak. He glowered fiercely at Harry. "Moody's not here to look after you now - do it, if you've got the guts -"_

_"Funnunculus!"  Harry shouted._

~~~*~~~

"Herm…? Herm…?! HERMIONE?!" A loud voice yelled into my ear.

"Wha? Yeah? Wha?" I murmured, disoriented.

Another memory. 

With Draco.

The monster was right.

And everything was back.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" Ron asked as Harry proceeded to snap his fingers in front of my eyes.

"Urgh! Away!" I said, annoyed, while batting them with my hands.

"Well then, Hermione." Harry said with exaggerated tolerance. "You_ do _have to go to Potions even though you don't want to."

"Besides…" Ron grumbled at me, reluctantly stepping in to the dungeons, "At least Snape hates you a little bit less than he hates us."

"Right…" I said under my breath, blanking out my brain, trying to calmly accept the fact that this shit-filled mother-fucker called Draco Malfoy told me, my parents, and a bunch of hospital people that I, Hermione Granger, was his girlfriend.

I could barely contain lashing out with my wand and attacking him with an unforgivable curse when I saw him sitting there. Quite calmly. Ignorant to the fact that I felt like my life had been shattered into pieces. That filthy Slytherin bastard.

Clenching my fists, I realized something ground-breaking.

I had said, "I love you" to him. 

Red hot anger welled up inside of me, along with a deep, wretched feeling of embarrassment.  

I felt used. He had a few moments of fun kissing me, hugging me, spending time with me just for this exact moment. The moment when I finally remembered everything.

I felt my eyes well up with tears. But no. I WOULD NOT cry over that wanker! He wasn't worth enough for me to shed cry for. 

I didn't realize I was looking at him, and I think the strength of my gaze made him look over to where I was sitting.

He turned his head slightly looked into my eyes, and quirked his mouth. Asshole!

And I DID NOT miss the fact that both Crabbe and Goyle saw it too. They actually gave each other looks of satisfaction!

I had confirmed it…

He _really_ did lie to me. It _really_ was a ploy to make me feel like this. It _really _was a scheme to hurt me, the ultimate Gryffindor girl.

What would I do now…?

"Are you sure you're ok, Herm?" Harry asked, with Ron peering over his shoulder at me. Harry's wonderfully innocent green eyes were full of honesty and real concern (unlike _someone_). And Ron didn't even care that Snape had entered the room already and was giving him the eye.

Harry… Ron… My true friends. I would have to leave them out of this… For as long as I could… I couldn't tell them… yet.

I nodded slightly and looked at my table.

I would get through this with my head held high and the Gryffindor signature waving as a flag behind me.

I would survive through this.

~~~*~~~

Right after Potions, which I barely endured, I scribbled a properly curt note, attached it to a school owl, and sent it to Draco. 

During lunchtime, he received it, and kept on trying to make eye contact with me, which I carefully deflected.

Now here I was, in one of the minor corridors in the school at 9:30, leaning impassively (hopefully) on the stone wall.

Dressed in my Hogwarts robes, with light makeup on and my hair properly tamed into a ponytail, I made sure I looked like the perfect picture of a nice girl, who had never, _ever_ been emotionally injured by a guy.

Inside, the overwhelming knowledge that I had been fooled enraged me. 

But no, I would not let him see how hurt I was. I wouldn't show him anything. At all. He would be gone from my life. Finished.

If I showed that I was dipped in sorrow because of what he did, it would only increase his satisfaction that he wounded me. 

I could either dwell painfully on it, or I could do the right thing, and concentrate on my O.W.L.S. for this school year.

_In a course of a lifetime, what does it matter?_ I thought miserably, trying to gain some control on my rampaging emotions.

My heart sunk as stinging replies to that quote bounced up from the inner reaches of my mind. If we _had_ meant something to each other, then it _would _have mattered in my life!

Thinking frantically, I found another one: _What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger._

Wonderful. I _would _live through this, and I _would _become more emotionally stable. _And _I would never set myself to this kind of torture anymore.

As I was relishing that thought, I heard faint footsteps echoing down the hallway.

Draco.

He gave me his "usual" bright smile as he looked at me. Damn, he sure as hell was a good actor. The ass.

"Hey Herm… What was this all—" He said pleasantly.

"I know." I said shortly, looking into his eyes piercingly.

"What do you mean—"

"I know." I cut in. He was a smart boy. He'd understand what I meant in a while.

Something seemed to jerk at him. His nice-guy appearance changed into a wild-eyed, pleading look.

"Please Hermione!" he asked desperately, "Listen!"

My eyes filled up but I did not cry. I couldn't. If I gave in now, I wouldn't be able to stop myself.

I stared him down mercilessly, gazing intently to a face that I thought I trusted. I put perfect indifference in my expression, like the words I would say meant nothing to me.

"Will you listen?" He asked again.

My voice, clear and brutally emotionless, rang through the hallway. "You're hurting me Draco. Stop hurting me."

I forced myself to get away from this pitiful person. 

Twisting my foot the other direction, I walked away.

My footsteps echoed in the still air.

I felt his moon-silver eyes latch on to my retreating back those last seconds.

He did not follow me.

~~~*~~~

Author's notes: Ok… Please REVIEW. I'm desperate. I need to know whether my story is interesting enough to read. Please. I'll stop begging now. I wanted this chapter to be 15 pages, but I couldn't stand it anymore. Forgive me. And REVIEW. Constructive Criticism is welcomed. No flames please.

And the story isn't over yet… ; )


	8. Crashed and Burned

Author's Note: I just about collapsed when I read all those reviews. Thank you so much all you people out there. *cries* If you expected it sooner, here's my reason: I needed to gather up an angsty feeling for this chapter. And my Quarter Exams are already next week (time sure flies, doesn't it?), so my grades are also a big setback. Thank you!       

Author: The*Spangled*Pandemonium

Title: The Whole Truth

Chapter Title: Crashed and Burned

~~~*~~~

**Draco:**

I had let her go.

Really, what in the world could I say to defend myself? What was my fantastic reason for treating her this way?

 There was none. Only that lame-ass explanation I gave Crabbe and Goyle, and I certainly wouldn't tell her _that_.

I was lying on my green and silver comforters in the Slytherin Dormitories, gazing blankly out of the windows where the pale watery sun was rising in the east. 

There was no beauty in it. The weather seemed to match my general mood these days. It had been drizzling lightly ever since. No thunder. No lightning. Just a weary bleak shower that seemed like it was going to be permanent. 

It had been a week since that she told me that she knew everything in that hallway.

Maybe she was just angry, already plotting her sweet vengeance against that awful Slytherin boy that had fooled her. But her complete dismissal of me that day showed nothing. There was no faint flicker of hate, or even a tinge of embarrassment in those honey-brown eyes. The door was shut. And I was locked out. Had she loved me, even a little as she stood in that drafty hallway, telling me not to hurt her?

Ever since, Hermione had evaded me, and I tried my best to avoid her too. Fine. Whatever. I would not hurt her again.

 It wasn't like I needed her or anything. If I didn't need her before, why would I need her now? It wasn't like a few days of fooling around would convince me that we were meant to be.

_But now you'll never know, will you? _Something murmured sadly in my head.

_I don't need to know!_ I hissed back.

Unwillingly, the memories of me holding her, kissing her, came back like they had been doing for the last few days.

Cripes. What had I done?

I turned over in my bed, wrapped one side of the cover over my legs, and closed my eyes.

I would have to eventually stop moping over someone I merely liked (loved?) sooner or later, right?

~~~*~~~

"Draco?" Crabbe said, giving me an exasperated look. "DRACO!"

I snapped out of my foggy stupor as Goyle poked me lightly on the shoulder. Flicking my sleepy-eyed, silvery gaze towards them, I saw faint aggravated expressions on their faces, along with a spoonful of worry.

"Finally," Goyle muttered in a hushed tone (people who thought they were stupid were nearby) while rolling his eyes. "His Majesty actually graced us with his presence."

"What." I mumbled shortly. It wasn't even a question anymore… I knew I was being callous towards them, and I felt an indistinct feeling of guilt welling up in me. So, that was _another _thing to add to the growing list of things I should feel terrible about. Great.

I ran my hand through my pale blond hair for the 50th time this morning. I had barely gotten any sleep, and two hours of daydreaming was not exactly going to rejuvenate me enough for a whole day of classes.

I probably looked like I slept in my clothes, with my appearance now. My black robe was crumpled, and my hair probably looked frazzled cause I kept on messing with it. I wasn't exactly the usual impeccably groomed Draco Malfoy at the moment. I was too busy sulking.

"What's up with you?!" Crabbe whispered angrily, "You've been gawking at that mudblood since Care of Magical Creatures! And it's already lunchtime!"

We were in The Great Hall, and had been there for the past twenty minutes. I still hadn't touched my food. And I _swear_ I didn't notice that I was staring at the Gryffindor table.

Tch. Sometimes I wished that my two friends were as stupid as everyone thought they were. They saw too much.

"I'm just tired." I said wearily. I couldn't even make my brain think hard enough to shoot back some witty comment! All I could think about was her apathy that night, and comparing it to the adoring, affectionate way she used to look at me.

"I don't think I believe you." He replied brusquely.

I couldn't stand it anymore; I had to get out of the room. There were too many people. I really didn't want company right now. All I wanted to do was shut myself up in my dorm, away from the Slytherins, and away from the Gryffindors.

My muscles groaned as I rose up from the table, and I felt mild irritation (wow, another emotion besides regret and exhaustion!) as I saw that Crabbe and Goyle were getting up too. They were sticking with me.

There was no talking when we walked down the hallways going to the Slytherin dorm.

And when I saw Potter and Weasley, I simply looked at the floor. Forget about wanting to pick a fight, just like the good ole days.

When they were gone, Goyle was the one who started up more talk.

"You've changed Draco." He said seriously "Why the ceasefire with Potter and Weasley? What's with you?"

I said "Salazar," our password, to open the Slytherin Common Room and watched silently as the moist granite wall slid open.

The Common Room was it's usual self. The greenish lamps were still ablaze with light, and the soft, high-backed chairs stood empty of people. I was relieved to find no one in the room, and, without saying anything, plopped down onto a chair by the unlit fireplace.

"Well?" He asked again, unwilling to let the subject drop.

They were my friends… Why shouldn't I tell them? Shaking my head somnolently, I explained myself, "I feel kind of guilty about her."

"Guilty about who?" Crabbe asked. 

I sighed, annoyed at his denseness. "Hermione? You know? Girl with books in hand? Muggle-born? The smart one? Guilt."

"Oh." He replied, and paused for a moment, "Well, you haven't showed you had a conscience before," he said, smiling crookedly, "why now?"

"It's worse than anything I've done before," I said, looking at the thick intricate oriental carpet on the floor. "I've never fooled a vulnerable person to think I was trustworthy, only for them to find out I was just scheming against them." I shrugged. "It just seems… appalling, picking on someone who doesn't even have her memory back."

"It'll pass…" Goyle said, squinting at me, "She knows already, right?"

My mind brought me back to that memorable corridor. "Yes. She does."

"I get it now!" Goyle spoke triumphantly. "She burned you, didn't she? That's why you're moping!"

I couldn't help but chuckle, seeing his obvious pleasure at my pain. 

Then again, what better way to lighten a bad situation by not taking it seriously?

"I guess she did." I muttered pretending to be annoyed (but not doing a good job of it). "Let's go now, we're late for class."

We left the Common Room, but unlike what happened in the train before, I didn't miss that sharp glance between my two friends.

Were they up to something?

~~~*~~~

Later that night… 

In his office, with portraits of his past descendents napping around him, Lucius Malfoy took out a shiny jewel- embedded envelope opener and sliced open a small packet that he had received earlier that evening.

It was already four in the morning, and he still hadn't found anything worthwhile to bring back to the Dark Lord.

His brain had concluded that if he couldn't deal with that matter, he'd do something else.

Pulling out a piece of parchment from within the packaging, Lucius read the message…

*** 

Lucius,

Draco has become more withdrawn these past few days. I am not the only one who has noticed it.

Crabbe and Goyle have told me rather interesting. Apparently, something happened over Draco's summer with that Mudblood Hermione Granger. They think that Draco had some sort of relationship with her.

I am not sure how this came to be, but as you wanted me to keep a watch on Draco ever since he turned down being a Deatheater, I believed that I should tell you.

~ Serverus Snape

***

Fuming, Lucius crumpled the paper, and threw it into the dimly lit fire. 

He would have to deal with that blasted son of his soon.

~~~*~~~

Author's note: You may have noticed Snape sent the letter. If you immediately think that wrong because Severus is a 'good' guy, remember that it was hinted by the previous novels that Snape has to act as a spy for Dumbledore. What better way is there to make people in Dark side to believe you're with them by telling the condition of your heir one in a while? Well, if you didn't understand that whole mess coming from my mind, I'm sorry… 

And **Mesa Miscina**? This story takes place in their sixth year at Hogwarts. As you noticed, the first flashback in the previous chapter came from book two, and the other one came from book four. I figured sixteen was a reasonable enough age for them to have a little romance in their lives. ; )

Thank you everyone! REVIEW please! And let me warn you, like this one, the next chapter isn't going to be too long, but you need to see Hermione and Draco's reactions to the entire thing, don't you? 

Bye now!


	9. Just a Little Feeling

Author's note: Ok, to answer some of you people's question, here it is: Snape is NOT bad. Do you remember in the 4th book, they hinted that Snape would have to pretend to become a Deatheater again? I guess this was his way of PRETENDING to be back to the dark side (that sounds so Star Wars!). 

**This chapter** **happens on the same day as the last chapter, when Crabbe and Goyle find out Draco's feeling guilty.**

Author: The*Spangled*Pandemonium

Title: The Whole Truth

Chapter Title: Just a Little Feeling

~~~*~~~

**Hermione:**

It was so weird. The weather was unbelievably dreary. Why did it have to be cloudy and drizzly when I _needed_ to be happy? Where were all the rainbows and flowers popping up? Where the fuck was the friggin sun?!

Ever since that awful time in the hallway, the weather seemed to be contrary to my mood.

I was perfectly happy without him!

I am not, nor ever will be one of those weepy weak women who cringe and pine without a man!

And I certainly wouldn't want one as dreadful and deceiving as Draco. No way. You keep away from me, like you always have, bastard.

"If there wasn't any roof,  'Mione, you prolly would have drowned by now." Ron told me through a mouthful of food.

"Huh?" I said, having been jolted out of my thoughts. 

"Um… Herm? Harry asked, giving me an amused look, "What exactly do you find so interesting about the Great Hall's ceiling today? I mean, there isn't much of a view right now." He poked his finger towards the storm cloud skies, while looking at me laughingly with those jade green eyes of his.

I put down my arm on which I had propped my chin up.

"Very funny." I said, pasting on a bright toothy smile, and shooting a look to the Slytherin table, where Draco was staring at me, to my annoyance. See! I _am_ capable of being cheerful after what he did to me! I'm smiling!

It had been a week since I told him that I knew everything in that hallway.

And I was not affected. In fact, I had been acting particularly optimistic lately.

When I turned my gaze back to my two friends, I saw that they were staring at me strangely. I raised my eyebrows cockily at them and casually sliced at my food.

I still felt Draco's eyes on me, and if I let go of what little restraint I had left, I would have stomped over there and hexed him with the Conjunctivitis Curse, just so he would quit with the ogling. Damn, it was making me more pissed off than I should have been.

I pictured those rainy-day eyes, so much like the weather right now… Was he already planning a way to win me back?

I realized with a start that I was thinking about him, and mentally slapped myself. Gah! I let go of my fork with a clatter and glanced up heatedly, only to find that Harry and Ron were still shrugging at each other and squinting at me.

"What's wrong, Herm?" Harry murmured gently, as if I were a mental patient that might start flicking mashed potatoes in his hair.

"Nothing's wrong!" I replied, beaming at him, and wondering (to my uttermost shame) whether Draco noticed that I was having fun with my _true_ friends without him.

"Your smile seems a little strained." Ron added, then stuck a forkful of chicken into his mouth.

"I said, nothing's wrong." I stopped grinning and instead settled on tilting my head in a somewhat carefree manner. "And my smile isn't strained!" 

"Ah." Harry replied, flicking his emerald eyes to a smirking Ron.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I grumbled, not liking this a bit.

"Nothing. Just _Ah_."

I rolled my eyes at them, and continued eating my food.

What was with the world today?! Lavender had asked the same question earlier at the girls' dorm! _What's wrong, Herm?_ I mimicked irritably in my head. Was I _that _transparent? Couldn't a girl act joyful without having her friends sticking their noses all over the place?

I mean, sure, I knew I has every right to be miserable, but I wasn't! At least, I don't think I was…

"She's doing it again." Ron complained.

"What?"

"C'mon Mione… We know something's up!" Harry declared, running his hand through his hair. "You've hardly talked, and whenever you _do_ acknowledge our existence, you barely say more than two words! After that, you go back into outer space!"

"It's Seamus isn't it?" Ron cackled and continued in a singsong voice. "We know you've been looking at him!"

"No! I haven't!" I said, bewildered. I hadn't been looking at Seamus! I was looking towards the Slytherin table!

 I realized with a jolt that Seamus _was _sitting in my line of vision, and his head was right by where Draco was sitting. Grar!

"She's blushing!" Ron hooted, loud enough for the whole Gryffindor table to hear.

"Shut up!" 

We left the Great Hall with Ron and I bickering furiously, and Harry looking on with an air of one mildly entertained

As we were walking down the Hallway, I heard footsteps coming from the other direction.

Two tall muscular shadows appeared on the floor by the corner, along with a lankier one in the lead.

I realized immediately that those silhouettes belonged to three people I really did _not_ want to see: Crabbe… Goyle…and Draco.

 Oh no.

I turned around with a flash, ran, and hid in one of the minor hallways like a coward. 

_Fool! _I called myself. What was that reaction?! What the hell was that fucking reaction?

I stood there, tight-lipped, and grim. This corridor was so much like the one where I told him that I knew the truth. The walls were made up of the same cold stone, and they had that same dull yellow light shining in it. This was a lonely place where you could tell your friends things, and you were allowed to revel in the fact that no one else but them would hear what was being said. 

My school robes were crumpled in one area because I had clutched at it so tightly. It was as if I were holding on to my last bit of sanity.

What was wrong with me? Wasn't I pleased that I had gotten rid of that bastard?

Ron and Harry emerged into the passage after about five minutes of me waiting.

"What's wrong with you, Hermione? Where'd you go? It was only Malfoy." Harry said perplexedly.

I stayed silent, and looked at the floor, my eyes brimming with tears that I would not shed. My little façade had cracked. I couldn't bear to see him up close.

"Please Herm?" Harry pleaded. "It's not like you to keep this from all of us."

What else could I do? It wasn't like I didn't want them to know. I was too tired, too weary to make up a pack of lies to explain my mood. I told them the truth.

Harry stood there, those green orbs of his blazing as he heard what I was my tale. The rage in his eyes was almost as much as Ron's own anger… 

Well… no. 

Ron was pacing the floor as I told the story, spitting out words like 'bastard' and 'wanker' as he walked.

When I finished, they both looked up at me with enraged expressions.

In a calm, surprisingly tranquil voice, I ended my story. "I left him in that hallway. And I'm okay now… I just don't want to see him anytime soon. That's all."

"That's all." Ron said, his voice dripping with unreleased hatred and derision. "THAT'S—"

I interrupted him before he could yell at me. "Yes, Ron. That's all. I said I was fine." I took a deep breath. The silence among us was unbearable. "Lets go. We're late for our next class."

We didn't talk on the way back. It seemed we were too lost in our own thoughts.

~~~*~~~

**Later that night…**

_Harry and Ron were in the Gryffindor's Common Room, writing a letter through Hedwig for Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, unaware of Hermione's presence on the Girl's Dormitory stairway._

_The letter was an important one. It was an invitation to a wizards' duel…_

***

_Draco,_

_We know about what you did to Hermione. Duel at 11:30 PM. Second floor hallway, by the statue of Cerberus_

_~Harry and Ron_

***

"Are you certain we should do this?" Harry asked, tying the parchment unto Hedwig's leg and gazing doubtfully at his friend.

_"Of course!" Ron exclaimed loudly, his face peppered with resentment and salted over with determination. "After what he did to her… A duel would be a perfect way to get back."_

_"You're right," Harry nodded, and looked up to the night sky, where Hedwig was now just a white speck. "We should get even."_

_Unseen and unheard to both boys, Hermione breathed deeply. She would have to stop them._

~~~*~~~

Author's note: This one even shorter than the last (I think). Sorry about that. Wish me luck for the quarter exam results! I typed this when I was supposed to be studying… *blushes* What? I needed something to make me get my mind off Biology! And school ends at 10:45 in the morning during exam week, so I'll have time to cram afterwards! Anyway, I prolly will be able to work on the story a bit more since it's almost Christmas break. Thank you! REVIEWS are wanted! : )


	10. Maelstrom

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the people who comforted me about my exams! I love you all! Sorry it took a while. I was busy gloating over my presents and stuffing myself with food, if you know what I mean. ; ) 

I've also had a tumult of ideas for new stories over break. So while I've been writing down bits and pieces of those, I forgot this one! Hehe!

Author: The*Spangled*Pandemonium

Title: The Whole Truth

Chapter Title: Maelstrom 

~~~*~~~

**Draco:**

The hallway to the statue of Cerberus looked even more dusky and undesirable than I had ever seen it. A pallid glow shined apathetically from a dust-covered scone attached to the hard stone wall, and the tapestries portrayed horrific images were worn and haggard.

Crabbe, Goyle, and I were in one of the minor passageways stationed in the second floor, waiting for Harry and Ron to arrive. My two friends were flanked me, as they usually did, and I had chosen to lean somewhat arrogantly on a pillar embedded in the stone.

The air seemed to vibrate with soundlessness and unreleased tension. None of us could find anything to say.

I didn't know what to do.

Sure, I've fought duels before, and I knew enough curses to be a worthy challenge to Potter… but…my heart wasn't in it.

There was no wrath…no anticipation…no excitement, at the thought of fighting either of them. 

There was nothing. 

If I beat them in the duel, it would be a step away from winning back Hermione. And if I got my ass kicked, I wouldn't be happy with myself, and that wouldn't do a thing either.

God, what the fuck had I gotten myself into?

"They're late." Crabbe mumbled to himself, rubbing the toe of his shoe on the grimy floor.

Shaking my head distractedly. "No… We're early."

The blanket of silence was once again thrown over that unsettling corridor.

I gazed at a wall hanging of a Goblin rebellion. Through the centuries of soot and grime, I remembered seeing the image in one of the large boring books that Professor Binns made us read. Back when the sketches of these tapestries were being taken, they showed the gruesomeness of battle that cannot be portrayed properly in words.

I couldn't fight Potter. I had no reason to. Usually I was the one doing the challenging! I suspected something like this would happen, but I didn't really pay close attention to it. I figured I'd just hex Potter quickly and strut off. Simple. Classy. Malfoy-like. But now that I was actually here… I felt, well, not exactly weak-kneed, but somewhat weary.

Could I really find some way to weasel out of this mess? 

I scraped the toe of my shoe nervously on the floor. The sound seemed to echo in the dull, unfiltered light. 

"They're here." Goyle murmured quietly so our approaching rivals wouldn't hear.

Their footsteps were deafening to our quiet-accustomed ears. Two sets of feet, and unfortunately, the bodies of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley emerged from the end of the hallway.

As they saw me, eyes of both emerald and wood narrowed fiercely. 

The next steps were taken slow and menacing. A calculated move on their part, since both their wands were drawn. They meant to intimidate me.

I just gave them the typical Malfoy gaze. Cool. Unemotional. With that tight, grim smile that could have been painted on, I was a one-sided mirror where you could practically measure the anger of your opponent, while you yourself were unreadable.

I remembered my father's cold voice telling me that any sentiment on my part would lead me to failure.

I kept my face unintelligible.

After a glance at Weasley, Harry was the one to begin any kind of talk between us.

"Shall we duel?"

I raised my eyebrow at this, my impassive smirk still pasted on. "Not unless you want to back out, Potter."

Those green eyes of his turned to jade daggers as he looked at me. "For a while there, in the train, I thought you we're slightly less than a bastard. I guess I was wrong."

My pale gray eyes, a trait that I had inherited from my despised father, had turned to steel.

All thoughts about canceling this thing were gone.

I nodded and sauntered towards Potter and bowed slowly. 

My mind flew to Hermione again. What would she think if she were here? Well, to tell you the truth, I already knew what her reaction would be… She would be highly pissed off, and probably angrier at me than before.

That made me pause.

Never mind. There was no chance in hell that I would surrender. It was laughable to think that I, Draco Malfoy, would give up now, right before a duel against his "enemy".

He stepped away from me, so I did the same, and eased my hands into the accepted combative position.

There was no stopping me now.

"One--two--three!"

I spun around, my arm raised; my wand pointed towards Harry, and… promptly had a fit of sneezing. 

Damnation. That idiot _had_ always been faster than me. That's what I get for not cheating and starting on "two."

Through my watery eyes and between my sneezes, I raised my arm and yelled (gasped, actually), "Taciturnitas! "

Ha! Silence! The ass wouldn't be able to curse me if he couldn't talk! It was a somewhat simple spell that could have been deflected with the Shield Charm, which, luckily, he didn't have on. I knew it was a disgracefully easy way to win, but it got the job done, and I had already proven I was not as agile as him.

I wasn't too proud of that.

"Fuck!" Ron said under his breath. "That's cheap!"

It didn't matter to me. I felt like gloating. I wanted to strut around, relishing my victory over the Boy Who Lived.

If only I could stop this blasted sneezing.

Amidst the chaos of those few minutes, with me honking into my handkerchief and Harry gasping and clutching his throat, we all had blocked out easily ignored sound of the approaching footsteps.

"Oh for heaven's sake, you are all such male animals!" 

All of us, including Crabbe and Goyle (who had been standing patiently at the sidelines), looked up towards where the noise came from.

Hermione was standing in the corridor, her pretty face crumpled into a scowl, and her wand brandished threateningly.

Frankly, she looked like she wanted to hex all of us, friend or not. 

Instead, she simply said, "Finite Incantatum."

Immediately, Harry let out a "Gahh!" and I swiftly stopped my sneezing.

We seemed to cower from her gaze. And all I could bring myself to do was stare sheepishly at the dirty stone floor.

Completely without her knowledge and approval, we "male animals" had been fighting over her. And now she had caught us.

Damn, this was bad.

I swear, I wasn't the only one who felt completely stupid at that moment. Ron had gone red in the ears and Harry was rubbing one sneakered foot against the other. Only my two friends seemed unperturbed, in fact, they looked like they were fighting against a fit of giggles.

Weasley cleared his throat quietly, and bravely let out a timid, "Umm…hey…ahh…Hermione."

Hmm. I don't think I would have ventured to say anything, even if an hour had passed. 

Gryffindors certainly have guts.

Hermione ignored him, and shot all of us a fierce glare, which promptly made Ron, Harry and I start to recoil from her. "What. Were. You. Doing. Here." She snarled at him. It wasn't even a question anymore! 

This wasn't exactly how I expected this night to end… Fuck it! Hermione was here, and extremely mad. I took what little comfort that I could in the fact that she wasn't angry with just me right now. She was pissed at her best friends as well.

"Well…" Ron's face looked like a strange mixture of fear and embarrassment, and the back of his ears seemed to burn even redder, if that was possible. Damn. It looked like a miracle that he didn't burst into flames then and there.

"Erm. We…" That was Potter. His voice trailed off when she glared at him, and those bright green eyes of his seemed to show quite obviously that he immediately regretted speaking out loud. 

Harry had faced Voldemort with a brave face, and yet… He looked so awkward standing over there all tongue-tied. If I weren't in the same position myself, I would have been laughing. Like Crabbe and Goyle, actually, who we're trying to muffle the sound of their cackles.

You can imagine how I looked over there, blinking rapidly and wanting to sink into the floor. It was terrible. My silver eyes kept on flicking to both Harry and Ron, while carefully avoiding Hermione herself.

I hadn't seen her up close like this for so long... It was nearly painful. Though I was in no position to do so, I wanted to go up to her and apologize for everything. God, my life sucked.

Something seemed to hit Harry, while he was standing there mumbling inaudibly, his face turning different shades of color. He suddenly perked up with an idea. "We were just going to the kitchens…to get a midnight snack… When Malfoy decided to curse me!" 

That bastard.

As I was going to protest my innocence, Hermione, with an expression of irritated patience (her angriness had melted away, thank goodness), responded, "Harry, this isn't the proper floor for the kitchens. And you know the hallway to the kitchen portrait doesn't look a thing like this!" Glancing at me, she added, "And if Draco had started the fight, how come he had the Sneezing hex on him? You can't exactly curse someone when you're silenced! And Ron doesn't have his wand drawn out so it couldn't have been him who retaliated."

"Erm…"

"And I was in the room when you two were talking about the duel, so no more stupid excuses, comprende?" She said bluntly.

Silence.

Before any of us could think up a sufficiently appropriate response, we heard footsteps approaching from the end of the hallway where Hermione came from. Someone was coming!

"We have to get out of here!" I whispered to them, finally finding my voice. 

With a forbidding, suspicious look, Harry nodded, and they all followed me down the opposite end of the hallway.

Though it was darker here, and certainly freakier, I somehow spotted a door to my right. 

It was locked, but I wasn't that perturbed.

Pointing my wand at the doorknob, I quietly murmured, "Alohomora!" and it slid open.

The room we all quietly stepped into was as sinister, as the hallway, but at least faint rays of blue moonlight shone through the tall, gothic windows, though the effect was still quite eerie.

"Should we risk any light?" Ron asked, turning to Hermione and Harry for their judgment, and to my annoyance, carefully ignored my friends and me, apparently finding our opinions not worthy of him.

Sighing irritably, I jabbed my wand at one of the unlit torches positioned around the dark room and immediately ignited it. "Weasley, even if Filch or Mrs. Norris did suspect we were in here, he'd have to know the right spell. And isn't he a Squib? Besides, whoever was going that hall probably wasn't looking for us."

"How can you be so certain of that, Malfoy?!" Ron hissed at me.

"Why? Do you know any one who just might want to follow you at 11:30 in the evening?! Do you by any chance have a stalker, Ron?!"

"Shut up, Malfoy! You may want a bloody detention, but I sure as hell don't!"

 "Quiet!" Hermione barked out at us, and jerked her head towards the door.

Ron and I promptly shut up, and listened intently for any sound from outside. My gray eyes widened as I heard "Alohomora" being said once more by a voice beyond the door. 

A small click from the knob told us that we were simply screwed.

~~~*~~~

Author's note: Hey, A little cliffhanger, eh? Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Thank you everyone. Gah. Holidays are over. *cries* Please don't forget to REVIEW! I'm having a panic attack! School starts on the 6th!


	11. The One He Protected

Author's note: Yay! Was fast! Please review a lot! I love you! I'm trying to be upbeat until Thursday. Next Friday… Is the day I will **die**!!! Report Card results!!! Oh no! Hehe!

Author: The*Spangled*Pandemonium

Title: The Whole Truth

Chapter Title: The One He Protected

~~~*~~~

**Hermione:**

The empty room was bathed in a light that brought no comfort to us, and time seemed to stand still after that faint, echoing click.

Harry's eyes seemed to gleam even brighter than usual and his green irises were glittering in a strange manner. He clasped his wand tightly in his hand, fingering it as though it would give him some sort of chance to get away with this moment unscathed.

Ron's angry expression had faded into one of utter pessimism, as if he was sure we were already doomed to be expelled so early in the year. His skin had changed from a fiery red to a blank white. He too gripped his wand firmly in his hand.

The door opened abruptly, and hit the wall with a bangthat made all of us jump.

In strode Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort's loyal Deatheater, and one of the worst Muggle haters in the magical world.

All I could bring myself to do was stare wide-eyed at him, with my arms hanging limply at my sides and my pocketed wand forgotten.

Draco, too, seemed frozen in shock, not unlike my two friends. Lucius was the last person in the world we expected to see coming in through that door.

Curiously, Crabbe and Goyle didn't seem that perturbed. In fact, their deeply hooded eyes glimmered with something that looked peculiarly like intelligence. They seemed to give consent to what was going on. What was happening?!

"Good evening, Draco." Lucius said smoothly, brandishing his wand and pointing it to both Harry and Ron, who were still too astonished to react. "Expelliarmus."

Their wands flew out of their hands and fell lightly onto Mr. Malfoy's palm. He pocketed the items, and turned his pale eyes back to his son. "You've put me through a lot to find you at this time of the night. I was lucky to have remembered my Tracking Charm. I wanted to talk to you alone…but this is actually better."

He turned his artic gaze on me, glaring angrily. 

Those eyes…they looked so much like Draco's…but infinitely colder. I believe I shivered under that stare. Was this monster really related to him?

Harry finally let out a strangled sound and stepped forward. "It's _you_! I know you're in league with Voldemort, you bloody Deatheater! Dumbledore will have your head if you harm me."

Lucius let out a frigid smile, and nodded coolly, as if his terrible indifference was a virtue to be admired. "You may be right about that, Mr. Potter, but I'm not here for you. The Dark Lord will take you eventually, but not now. I'm here for Draco. And that Muggle."

"What do you want with Hermione, you bastard?" Ron yelled, his eyes narrowed into slits. "And Hermione's a _witch_!"

Lucius scoffed at his, acting like Ron was simply being ignorant.

"I'm afraid you won't be awake long enough to know what I'll be doing, Weasley." He lashed his wand towards Ron first, and yelled, "Stupefy!" placidly watching as one of my best friends topped over. He trained his hawk eyes on Harry next, and all I could do was observe in helpless alarm as the Boy Who Lived fell in a crumpled heap. He, too, was Stunned.

"Father, what are you doing?" Draco's eyes were intense, and a deep smoldering mix of contained anger and aching bitterness welled up in his voice, but he did not falter. He moved slightly towards me, as if to shield me from whatever harm Lucius might inflict.

"I received a letter from Severus, saying that you had a relationship with _that_." He jabbed a vengeful finger towards me. "You shamed our family by not joining me with Voldemort, but fraternizing with a Mudblood!" He shook his head disgustedly.

"We we're the one's who told Snape, Draco." Goyle spoke up quietly, in an odd tone that was neither stupid nor malicious. "You know that we'd stick by you through a lot, but this is a bit too much to keep to ourselves."

Draco looked like a cornered rat in an alleyway, his teeth were bared and his long fingers were clenched. He twisted his head towards his friends, who seemed rather apologetic. "Who the hell do you think you are?! Sticking your nose into my business?! I trusted you with this and you had to go blab it to _my father_?"

"We're your friends, that's who we are. And we didn't intentionally let Mr. Malfoy know about it…Snape told him." Crabbe said wearily and took a deep breath. "But we think that it's for the best."

"What do you mean 'it's for the best'?" Draco yelled at them, silver eyes livid. His smooth skin turned a shade paler.

They didn't answer. Crabbe and Goyle both turned their solemn gazes to Lucius waiting for his response.

"What are you going to do to me, Deatheater?" I hissed wrathfully, finally speaking to Draco's father.  

"There's no need for impoliteness, Mudblood. I was going to tell you anyway, so my son won't think I'm going to kill him. It's a lighter form of a Memory Charm but this will only wipe out about a month's worth of memories, so all the traces of your pathetic little companionship with my son, will be gone." He sneered at Draco, "I'll have to do it with him too."

"You can't erase my memory!" I said, outraged. "All the new things I learned since school begun…"

"This is not the time to be worrying about school, Hermione!" Draco whispered angrily, taking another step closer to me. He glanced nervously at his father, who was already pulling out his wand, and mockingly pretending to take aim.

I clasped my own wand inside my uniform's pocket, trying desperately to find a spell to get me out of this mess.

The instant Lucius opened his mouth and trained his wand at me, I slashed upward with my own rapidly and yelled the first spell that came to my mind. "Obliviate!"

Draco, to my left, dashed to my front, as if to defend me from his father's attack, and shouted _his_ spell.

The father and son's hexes hit each other in midair, and ricocheted chaotically on the walls, while _my _spell hit _my _target perfectly on the side.

I watched in shock as the scene unfurled in the most unusual manner. Lucius toppled over from my Memory Charm, and glared at us, muttering, "Who are all of you?!" right before Draco's hex bounced toward his head. He suddenly fell on his back, with long blonde hair splayed on the floor, fast asleep. He was infinitely better company this way.

However, Lucius's spell was still glancing off the walls.

I sat down abruptly (so that I'd be away from the spell's range) and grabbed Draco along with me. "Thanks for that earlier." I mumbled, flinching as I heard a small _ping _as the spell rebounded.

"Anytime." He said, looking at me through those eyes of his, with something that looked anomalously like compassion.

A _thump_ and a spark of light made us break our weirdly intimate gaze.

He stood up first, and helped me to my feet, much like the way Harry and Ron did in the train station.

Crabbe had doubled over and fallen to the floor. He was looking at all of us, Draco and me most especially, with an expression of awe. 

"Draco! Goyle! What are we doing at Hogwarts? And why is Granger here?"

As I left Draco to explain anything to his clueless friend, I walked over to where Harry and Ron lay.

Picking up Harry's glasses from the ground, I set them on his nose tenderly and retrieved my wand. "Ennervate." 

He blinked open those big green eyes of his and I stood up and went over to Ron to do the same.

I couldn't help but want to giggle. Before, it was _I_ on the floor, all injured and groggy. Now it was they in that same position. 

"Hermione?" Ron asked, rubbing his sore back as he got up after Harry. "One question: What happened to _him_?" He nudged Lucius's slumped over form with his foot.

"He had a brief encounter with a sleeping spell and a memory charm." I said wryly. "How do you two feel?"

"Not so good." Harry mumbled. "This floor is hard!"

"You fell, like, fifty feet off a broomstick in our third year, and you're complaining of that lousy little drop?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"That was different. It was a Quidditch match." His eyes darkened as he spotted something.

Turning around, I saw Draco looking at his father with a pained look.

"Excuse me." I said to my two friends, and walked over to him. Draco had conjured his father into a stretcher.

"How's Crabbe doing?" I asked quietly.

He turned his pale-moon eyes towards me and clenched his jaw. "He'll have to go to the hospital wing for a while, so Pomfrey can see if there's anything else wrong… He'll get it back sooner or later. He's smart enough. I'm not sure about my dad…"

"What do you think will happen now?" 

Draco ran his hand worriedly through his sleek hair. "I'm not all too sure, but hopefully, father _wont_ regain his memory."

"Are you angry at your friends?"

"Not really… I really think that they had good intentions when they told Snape… It just got a bit out of hand."

I held his hand in mine, and focused my eyes to Ron and Harry, who were standing on the sides looking at us critically. "We're going to the hospital wing. Do you want to come?" I called out.

They both agreed.

~~~*~~~

After Madame Pomfrey looked my friends over and declared them healthy, we trudged back to the Common Room, talking about what an unexpected fiasco this whole thing was.

"At least you hexed him first in the duel, Harry." Ron said laughingly.

"That's because he's shorter than Draco and skinnier. " I giggled, and poked Harry on his Quidditch-strengthened arm. "More wily in his own way."

"Hey!" Harry complained, "I'm not _that_ much shorter than Malfoy!"

"Sure…whatever you say, Harry."

"Well, at least I'm taller than you!" He loomed over me for effect, as I looked up unfazed.

"It's his shoes! And the poofy hair surely adds an inch or so!" Ron joked, and accepted a high five from me.

"Thought you we're on my side, Ron!" He sulked. "Sure, go pick on the dumb jock…"

We laughed at him, then the conversation continued until we reached the Fat Lady.

"Linoleum Floor" I said.

The portrait swung open, and we all collapsed on the couches by the fire.

Grumbling a bit, I flattened my hair down with my hand irritably. "I swear… Where _does_ she get those passwords?"

"Umm… Hermione?" 

I looked up to find Ron looking at me sheepishly.

"Yes?"

"You still like Malfoy, don't you?"

That was an important question. Did I? Could I truthfully say I wasn't honored when he shielded me from his father's spell? No… I couldn't. I was too ecstatic when he did that for me, even though I knew that the confusion wasn't over just yet. 

Yes…maybe…just _maybe_…I still liked him. 

No. 

I liked him. Maybe even loved him.

And that was that.

Chewing on my bottom lip, I nodded slowly. "When you guys were stunned… And Lucius was going to hex me, Draco ran in front of me and defended me." I shrugged, "If his spell hadn't ricocheted with his father's, I would have forgotten everything that happened a month ago."

I paused a while and looked at the carpet, trying to ignore the silence that followed.

After a few measly seconds, I looked up, unable to keep my eyes away from their disgusted expressions.

But, no. They weren't revolted at all. Their eyes brimmed with something that looked vaguely like awe.

"Ok."

"Ok?" I echoed, disbelieving.

"Ok."

"You're serious, Ron? Harry?"

"I guess," Ron said wearily, then broke into a mischievous grin. "But if he breaks your heart, I'll break his jaw."

"Deal." I said, happily.

~~~*~~~

Author's Note:  *sniffle* It's almost the end of my first Harry/Hermione fanfic! Two more chapters left! A _very short_ Draco one, and the epilogue! Woo! Don't worry people, I got a new fic coming up right after I finish this one! Tell me if you want to be informed when it's being posted… 

I must warn you though… It has a deeper plot, and it's less fluffy… 

I still love you! (Especially if you review!)


	12. For His Father

Author's Note: This took heinously long to finally get out. Writer's block is terrible, especially combined with long hours of playing 'The Sims' and getting tons of projects & assignments piled on me.

Oh yeah! I got a Third Honor Award! *does the happy dance* It doesn't seem like much, but you have to get an average of 90 and no grade lower than 85 in the report card! I also got an Exemplary Conduct Award too! Yay!

Please REVIEW and make my life a lot better.

Author: The*Spangled*Pandemonium

Title: The Whole Truth

Chapter Title: For His Father

~~~*~~~

**Draco:**

I sat in the hospital wing gazing forlornly at the comatose body of my father. Madame Pomfrey had decided to keep him asleep until Dumbledore arrived back from his conference with his Ministry of Magic, so I had been stuck here the whole night, sinking deep into thoughts I didn't want to think.

What would Dumbledore do when he found out that my father, a Deatheater, had somehow pierced through Hogwart's defenses?

What would happen to me, now that one of Voldemort's followers was placed in the hand of one of his worst enemies, because his own son knocked him out? For a Mudblood?!

Would the Dark Lord retaliate against my mother? Who knew absolutely nothing about the cause of this mess?

I stood up abruptly from my chair, and walked to the window that showed a perfect view of the Forbidden Forest. 

The moonlight shone through the windowpane, glistening on my pale hair. Judging from the position of the constellations, I knew that the sun would be rising soon, and that our school's headmaster would be arriving in a couple of hours.

My languid hand carelessly brushed the glass of the windowpane, and I vaguely remembered the person who had last held it.

Hermione…

Sometimes a person shouldn't ask for the good and bad side of things separately. Maybe occasionally they're both rolled into one.

Hermione, for some reason had decided to forgive me for what I had done. Unfortunately, that very same night that she had decided to do so, I had betrayed my family, and found out that my friends that somewhat betrayed me too. 

It was too much for one sixteen-year-old boy to take.

I staggered to the bed Madame Pomfrey had set aside for me in case I wanted to rest. She had allowed me to stay the night instead of shooing me back to the Slytherin Dorms like she usually did. I think she understood the panic I was in, and gave me time off from other people.

I lay down on my side, my back to my father. 

Closing my tired silver eyes, I slept.

I had no dreams.

~~~*~~~

"Draco?" A voice called out to me. "Draco?"

My eyes snapped open, and harsh beams of light fell on my pitiful, sleep-encrusted eyes. It took me a moment to realize who I was, where I was, and what had happened the night before.

Nothing had changed.

"Damn." I hauled my stiff body to an upright position, and rubbing my face with my hand. Turning my head to where the voice came from, my eyes grew wide with shock.

Potter may have been used to this bedside treatment with Dumbledore, but I sure as hell was not. 

"Sir?" I croaked out. My mouth felt like a handful of quagmire stuffed into it, and I no doubt looked like a mess. I wasn't used to being woken up by someone, and my appearance left something to be desired. "Umm…err…"

Dumbledore actually looked like he was enjoying himself! His favorite student's rival was lying there, gaping at him like he had never seen another human before. A half smile appeared from Dumbledore's face, and in an easygoing voice (laced with amusement) he said, "The bathroom's over there Draco, in case you want to freshen up."

I nodded stiffly, grabbed my wand from the side table, and with as much dignity I could muster up, hauled ass to the toilet.

I glanced at myself in the mirror. After scowling at my reflection and deciding I was not a morning person, I washed my face, tried to tame my hair into something that _did not_ look like uncut grass, and used a spell to smoothen out the wrinkles on my robe.

Emerging into the sun-dappled hospital room, I saw that my father, with the Sleeping Spell cast on him, was still dead to the world.

The Headmaster was sitting on the chair by the bed I had slept in, wiping his half-moon spectacles on his robe in a seemingly innocent manner.

I walked over, and sat on the bed as Dumbledore re-applied his glasses. Catching me completely off guard, he shot me a piercing look, as if trying to determine whether I was trustworthy or not.

I had been getting that a lot lately.

Clearing my throat, I fixed my gaze at the wall behind the headmaster. "I suppose you want to know what this is all about…" I said wearily.

"Yes, I do. But who else is involved in this?" Dumbledore said, "Madame Pomfrey informed me that you weren't the only one who came to the hospital room with your father last night…"

"Hermione was there…" I could feel my face redden under those watchful eyes. I had accidentally called her by her first name! That was a definite giveaway. Shit. "With Potter, Weasley, and both Crabbe and Goyle." I continued hurriedly.

"I see…" He said. I felt a tinge of annoyance as the corner of Dumbledore's mouth quirked. "What happened?"

For the second time, I had to repeat those events that had happened during summer and what happened over the last few weeks. I had to explain to my _Headmaster _how I had messed with Hermione's mind, been invited to a duel (against school rules: no magic in the hallways, especially not at midnight), used the cheap way to beat his golden boy, and in the end, knocked out my own father.

The number of detentions I was going to have to endure was going to be endless. That is, if Dumbledore didn't expel me.

"You say Snape sent the letter to your father?" He said thoughtfully.

"Yes…"

"Well, Severus _did_ tell me that Lucius asked him to keep an eye on you. So I allowed him to do what he thought was appropriate… Never thought he'd do something like this."

I received another jolt of shock race through me. "Snape's a double agent?"

 "That's 'Professor Snape' to you, Draco. And yes, Severus gave up being a true Deatheater even before the fall of Voldemort."

I continued ogling at him.

"But that's not we should be thinking about right now…" He glanced at my father's sleeping form. "We should see what we can do with your father..."

"He's…he's a Deatheater…so…" I stuttered out. He'd be imprisoned in Azkaban if I didn't think of _something_! "But…but…he's had his memory modified! You can't lock him up for something he doesn't know he did!"

" Memory Charms can be broken by a powerful wizard…" Dumbledore said in a grave voice. "That's how Voldemort acquired information by Bertha Jorkins two years ago…"

"Is there any way out of this?!"

He didn't say anything.

I sat there in sullen silence. Was there really nothing that I could do for him? I couldn't let my own _father _go to Azkaban because of what I did! Even though he cared about Voldemort (or used to) more than he did for me, I still loved him! Family is one of the biggest priorities on being a Malfoy (besides having power)!

Suddenly, an idea struck me. "How come no one has attacked Potter in his Uncle's house?"

"It's an ancient spell, that even the Dark Lord cannot break."

"Then why don't you go over to the Malfoy manor, and do the same there?" I said triumphantly.

Dumbledore's eyes furrowed in thought. "I'll see what I can do." He finally said. "And I've found out how your father came into the Hogwarts grounds… Apparently, people who are previously invited here are allowed to come back again whenever they want. I'll have to fix that, since Tom Riddle _did _study here." 

He paused for a while, and then continued. "Meanwhile, I believe a few people have been wanting to talk to you. I'll tell Vincent and Gregory that you're awake." 

He stood up from the chair, and walked to the door. "Wait!" I called out, panicked. "Am I in trouble?"

"It appears not." He said smilingly, and swept out of the room.

How would my mother react to this? She must've been in love with father to marry him… And him having no consciousness of all the evil he's done must make the weight on his soul a _bit _lighter. Perhaps he'll be a better person…

Maybe there was a chance that this might work out.

The creak of the door told me that my two friends had walked in. "We just got out of Care of Magical Creatures… We came as fast as we could when Dumbledore said he talked to you already. So what's going to happen with him?" Crabbe asked.

So…Dumbledore let me skip classes just for today…Thank God.

"Well?" 

"Your fathers are Deatheaters too." I said slowly. "How can I know if your trustworthy or not?"

I had told Hermione that I wasn't all that mad at them, and I wasn't, but now that I had a way to protect my father, I wasn't going to it away to two people I was still a bit suspicious of…

They seemed a bit crestfallen, but then Goyle suddenly smiled. "You don't have to tell us Draco…that's your business, and I wont tell my parents what happened. The _real _question is…" He smirked. "Do you still like Granger?"

I was a bit stunned at his question. To be honest, I hadn't thought of her since last night. My father's welfare had been my main thought since I woke up. "Yeah, I do." I glared at them. "You have a problem with that? Or are you going to tell Voldie instead of Snape?"

They gaped at my lack of respect for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and then laughed. "No we won't, Draco." He said, "But promise us something…"

"What?" I asked 

"Don't change into a sap. We already told you we were worried about you."

I smiled at my two buddies, and chuckled. "Fine. As long as you leave my business alone."

"Whatever, Draco." Crabbe said and nodded, satisfied. "But you might want to know…" His words trailed off and he grinned at me devilishly.

Rolling my eyes at him, I said, "Know what?"

"Granger is looking for you."

You'd be happy to know that I was up and running in a flash.

~~~*~~~

Author's note: I don't think this chapter is good at all. But I think it explained what was going to happen well enough. You see, I'm recovering from a terrible bout of writer's block. 

Please REVIEW if you really want the last chapter (epilogue), which is pure Hermione/Draco. 

Thank you.


	13. A Critical Moment

Author's note: Here it is, people! The last, and final chapter! It's not too long. It just looks like it because it has the list of my faithful reviewers. I love you guys! And I hope you liked and enjoyed my fic!

Title: The Whole Truth

Author: The*Spangled*Pandemonium

Chapter Title: A Critical Moment (Epilogue)

~~~*~~~

Hermione:

I was dashing through the Hogwarts corridors, looking, in vain, for a person that I loved, through betrayal and through tears. Each step sent another wave of anticipation and anxiety coursing through me.

_Ten more minutes till Transfiguration begins!_ My feverish mind told me, but my heart simply did not care.

I paused and hopped on to one of the moving staircases. Tapping my fingers impatiently on the polished wood banister, I waited for it to shift to the floor where the hospital room lay.

Earlier, when I was in Arithmancy, I had received a quickly scrawled note by Crabbe and Goyle that Draco was already awake in the hospital wing and _was looking for me_. After fidgeting for a good fifteen minutes on my chair, being unable to find a sufficiently good excuse to get out of Professor Vector's class, all this sprinting was freedom to my soul. The best thing about it was knowing that the ending result of this run would only be good.

If only this damn staircase would move faster.

Once it latched on to the proper floor, I was galloping away again. My legs were starting to ache, but I was almost there. 

I passed a group of students, who were probably wondering why Hermione Granger, student extraordinaire was racing like a fine-blooded racehorse through the hallways. My coffee-colored hair whipped behind me as I ran those last few steps to the hospital wing.

Throwing open the door, my wild chocolate eyes searched for the lanky form of Draco Malfoy.

All I saw was Crabbe and Goyle, wandering aimlessly around the room, picking up the stuff that Draco left behind. They both glanced up when they saw me, and I was surprised to see non-malicious smiles emerge on both of their faces.

"He's not here."

I slammed the door behind me, and set off again, this time with less enthusiasm. Crap. I had missed him already. I'd have to wait until after classes to finally find him again, and with my rotten luck, he'd probably in the Slytherin Dorms.

_At least I'll make it to Transfiguration in time. _I thought, trying to be indifferent to the disappointment that welled up inside of me. _But I still need to hurry._

Without waiting for my legs to relax for a while longer, I picked up the pace and, once again, everything became a Technicolor blur. That is, before I ran into what felt like a brick wall.

The person staggered backwards, rubbing his cheekbone painfully with his long fingers. For a moment there I was worried that he'd fall over. Luckily, the person (whoever he was) had a good sense of balance. Probably a Quidditch player or something. My eyes hovered over the previously uninjured guy.

_Blonde hair… Gray eyes… Those exquisite features…_

"Draco?!" I cried out, embarrassedly. "Damn, I'm sorry!" I could feel myself turn red even as I massaged my aching forehead.

I wanted to run into him, that was sure, but not _literally_. Fate had a fine way of toying with me. 

Then, as if it were choreographed, we both put down our arms at the same time and simply stared at each other.

Brown eyes swallowed Gray. Gray eyes devoured Brown. Now that we were finally in front of each other, none of us knew what to say.

"Umm…" I choked out. "I heard that you were looking for me…"

"But Crabbe said…" His eyes turned a shade darker, and he shook his head laughingly. "Nevermind."

"Right…" I murmured, looking down at the floor. My hands kept on clenching and unclenching, and I couldn't stop blinking. 

I could see from the corner of my eye a few people who had witnessed the whole event. Now they watched the both of us with gossip-hungry eyes. This was the first time any of the students had seen both Draco and I alone, and for once, not exchanging words of hate.

"Well, it seems like we have an audience, Hermione." He mumbled, looking at the spectators nervously. "Last time something like this happened, you were lying on the floor, unconscious."

"At least I'm awake this time…" I said, barely managing a small chuckle. Deciding to go straight to the point, I asked him,  "What was it you were going to tell me?"

His silvery orbs were staring straight into mine. 

"Hermione…I—I think I love you." He said, his rich voice cutting deep into me. "I'm _in_ love with you."

Before I knew what I was doing, I had taken one step forward. The space between us had melted away. His hands were placed at the small of my back, and my arms were around his neck. And we kissed a long and perfect kiss.

I could hear the squeals of shock from the onlookers, but I didn't care.

Everything was all right.

~finis. 

Author's note: There it is people! The closing stage of The Whole Truth! To the people who asked for me to e-mail them when I updated, will you miss those messages? J I'll be posting a new Draco/Hermione story in a while. Just give me enough time to recuperate from this one.

And here's where I recognize the readers who have stayed with me until the end and have been very special to me:

**MoonTrail** (seven reviews): Yay! Thanks for telling me which chapters and events you enjoy in my fic! Knowing that a certain part went out successful is very comforting to me…Thank you!!!

**Mesa Miscina** (eight reviews): Well, Its over. Thanks for being one of my most avid readers and for liking the suspense! Sure I'll tell you when I post my next d/h fic… Hope you like it as much as you liked this one! Life is good when you know your work is appreciated. *smiles*

**Sila-Chan** (four reviews): Hehe! Crabbe and Goyle are just being themselves when they act…Slytherin-like, but this ending scene shows that they're a bit nicer (and more loyal) than what people think. . Thank you for you support and for putting me on your favorites! Sorry for being cruel sometimes when I put a cliffie!

**Autumn Took** (nine reviews): When you complimented my fic on being well written and when you immediately said I was a phoenix, I was so happy. And you know when I'm happy, I write! I always love it when you review, because I know that you'll give me your good opinion and tell me honestly the things I need to know. Thanks for always being there!

**Rebecca **(six reviews): Thank you for giving me your good opinions and for reviewing me throughout this. I really appreciated it when you that Draco reacted perfectly in Chapter 7. Thanks!

**Exlibris** (seven reviews): Thank you so much for prodding me back into action when I felt like that this story didn't matter. Your support and loyalty throughout this fic was what kept me going. Your reviews always made me smile and it's fantastic knowing that I'm one of your favorite writers! Thanks!

**S-star** (four reviews): Thank you for complimenting my imagery and greeting me a happy new year! It's great knowing you're liked by a person somewhere else in the world, so thanks for everything!

**Elissa the Elf** (four reviews):  Thanks for being truthful in your reviews! I'm sorry that you'll be sad when it's over, but try to comfort yourself knowing that there are other great fics out there and I'll be putting up a new story sooner or later.

**Mya14 **(eight reviews): The enthusiasm in your reviews always makes me laugh and want to write more! Thanks for always reminding me to continue!

**Faithless** (four reviews): Thanks for being there since the beginning, third reviewer if I remember correctly! Thanks for caring about my exams too! Hehe!

**Queen Li** (eight reviews): I always wait for what you think because I know that you'll tell me exactly what you liked! Thanks for your opinion and for cheering me on throughout this story!

**Insane Horse Lover** (twelve reviews): *applauds* Whoa Huzza (now IHL)! The most reviews for my story! Thank you for quickly jumping in to support this fic when you heard that I had one! 

Thanks also to: **Casper**, **Wildfire's Flame**,** sammy**,** cartiliel**,** Chrissy**, **hyper_shark**, **avri**,** yochanan**, **desert mist**, **Starry Skies**, **dark andria knight**,** Helena**,** and Lioness-07863.**

I love all of you for your kind, uplifting words. Thank you for helping me improve on my writing, and for pointing out the good, and the bad things in my fic. 

*bows* I'm sorry for the people I didn't recognize and if I counted the reviews wrong… Blame the defective memory and not the heart. I hope you liked and enjoyed my fic! *closes curtains*


End file.
